A God amongst Shinobi
by The Winter Nin
Summary: Changes can make many differences like being born years before your time, or being stolen from your village at a young age or even being subject to expermination to create a powerful warrior; something much more than a just a shinobi. TK!Naruto Super-Powered!Naruto [NaruHarem] [Genderbending]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: includes changes made to cannon listed below.

**Older Naruto**: Naruto was born the same year as Itachi which puts him at eight-teen by the time cannon starts.

**Gender bending**: Some characters will be gender bent no more and no less than three though.

**Naruto's Power**: I suggest you go to the link on my profile and check it to get a grasp on it otherwise you'll be lost when he does something that may seem outside what your use to seeing this that being said he will become god-like I'm talking about ripping wholes in reality and what not, but I want him to properly evolve his powers before reaching that level instead it being overnight time of thing.

**Age Changes**: some other characters (mainly a certain trio) ages will be cut down. Why? Because reasons that's why.

Now that's out the way let's move on to the story shall we?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kusagakure | Underground Research Facility | Third level | Office |Six years after the Kyūbi attack<strong>

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Kusagakure a village known for being skilled in diplomacy, a trait they constantly use to read the movements of other countries and stay one step ahead of them. They also analyze techniques from other villages in a similar manner. Because of this skill other villages' find it hard to read the shinobi from this village.

But this village was known for something much darker, the village was in possession of an ancient super weapon dating back to the days of the Rikudō Sennin; this weapon was so powerful that Kusagakure was seen as the most powerful force in the world at that time.

_The Gokuraku no Hakō_; the Box of Ultimate Bliss; the box was thought to be able to grant the person that opens it any wish, but according to some rumors, this was a lie a myth derived from people who were too desperate to put genuine efforts into their dreams, and in reality it simply corrupts whatever enters within its confines. Whether it grants the users wish or not doesn't matter, what matters is the boxes power it is said to be so immense that it allowed Kusagakure to take over the world. It requires an immense amount of chakra to open.

Once opened, a monster named Satori, called the puppet of the box, comes out. It is the puppet's job is to capture enemies and throw them into the box, enemies thrown into the box become comrades. If no one is controlling the puppet, it goes berserk and will try to suck everything into the box. The box can only be closed when the puppet is forced back into the box or the medium is killed.

Fortunately or unfortunately depending on which side you're on. Old Kusagakure was destroyed, the weapon was then hidden away to never be used again. This caused two factions rise, the Kusa no Jitsu group, opposed to the use of the weapon, and the Kusa no Hana group, in favor of using the weapon to restore Kusagakure to its former glory.

The Kusa no hana group constantly pushed to use the box as the years went by to once again dominate the world; the council denied their request at every turn. Even when the country was invaded by Iwa during the Third Shinobi World war, the box was not used.

The Kusa no hana knowing they'll never get the box decided to build a new super weapon that will be far greater than the box. So in secret they started to research a strange phenomenon one that will leave a deep impact on the shinobi world…

Telekinesis…

The ability to influence, manipulate, and move matter with the mind. It is based on controlling/manipulating, and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. A truly terrifying power; a power that is unmatched, a power of the gods this far surpasses any kekkai genkai in the shinobi world even the mythological dōjutsu; _The Rinnegan_ once held by the Rikudō Sennin. This ability is far beyond any shinobi; but the question is how does one attain this power?

The answer is simple find those who possess psychic such a rare trait is hard to find so a device was setup to find such users.

The_ psychic sensor _it does what the name implies by scanning the chakra networks of any being thatthe device is pointed at; to find any abnormal energies within them. Meaning any non-chakra energies within a person will be detected.

With this device a total of Ten subjects were found; spanning many countries from Iwa to Kiri. All children; it seems children had a better connection to the energy than adults. All the better…children are so easy to manipulate and break. All it took were some lies promising them that they'll see their parents or become strong to defend their village in the future and they'll jump at the chance.

Too easy…

or so I thought...

As it turns out that that the stress from using telekinesis was too much for them too much to handle. No amount of medical ninjustu could help heal them. All the subjects died before their abilities could be put to use.

Ten failure_s_…_Ten failures_…

So close yet so far.

What would be the point of such a power if no one could possess it?! So close to a powerful weapon yet brain injuries stone-wall us! No matter the amount of medical ninjustu we used they could not be saved; all dead such a loss. Wait!

A person who possesses regenerative properties may be able survive the trials yes that's it! With the combination of both medical ninjustu and regeneration someone could very well survive.

An Uzumaki of course.; the members of the Uzumaki clan possess an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries . The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, and are able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time.

Yes! That's it all we need is an uzumaki clan member and we'll be all set. But their country was destroyed during the Second World War. Are the even any more members left alive? Ah, yes the uzumaki that resides within konoha Kushina. But she was killed during the Kyūbi attack six years ago, so that leaves the orphan that resides in konoha using the uzumaki name Uzumaki Naruto. He doesn't seem to be a traditional uzumaki; lacking the prominent red hair usually featured amongst members of their clan.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers; that's an odd combination similar to the Yondaime Hokage could it be? Yes he may be _his_ son. Seems about right nobody else has blonde hair besides the Yamanaka clan and the boy is no Yamanaka. And the blue eyes another trait from his father, which means his mother must be Uzumaki Kushina.

Perfect the son of two talented ninja he will a perfect subject for the trials. He's about six now? Even easier he'll be so impressionable at that age. I'll send spies to konoha to watch his movements and see if he is a psychic. If he is then will devise a plan to extract him from konoha if not then our search will continue.

The man than sat up from his desk and left to gather the Kusa no Hana members together to inform them of a possible psychic, and the plan to take him if he meets the requirements.

'Yes that's it soon Uzumaki you'll be the ultimate power of these lands and we will rule over the world like we did long ago.'

'Soon.'

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure | The streets of Konoha | Six months later | Night Time<strong>

* * *

><p>"Bored…" A blonde haired six year old boy sighed as he walked through the streets looking for something to relieve his boredom.<p>

"I'm so bored there's nothing to do." How he wished he could do something other than just walking the streets. He could train but for some reason Ojīchan forbid him from training for some reason. It was strange when he asked why he was told _'wait till your body to develops properly_.' That was weird very weird, but I know why he told me that…the real reason…

It was because his was too awesome 'ttebayo! His body just couldn't take it yet!

"Just you wait Ojīchan when I get bigger I'll be the strongest ninja in the world after that I'll become Hokage and I'll finally be acknowledged by the whole village and everyone will the name Uzumaki Naruto believe it!" yelled the excited blonde, as he ran off to the tower to see Ojīchan to see if he was ready not caring if he only asked the same question only yesterday.

But there was a reason he was forbidden from training he was unware of this a dark secret that is about to come to light and change not only his life but many others in the process.

He had finally arrived to the monument where Ojīchan was doing his duties; he was greeted by the secretary.

"Hey! Is Ojīchan in?!" His voice filled with excitement.

"Why yes he is Naru-chan."

Said secretary as she smiled down on Naruto.

"Can I see him?! I need to talk to him it's really important!" Naruto yelled not losing the slightest bit his excitement.

"I don't see why not; go on right up. I assume you know where his office is?" She asked

"Thanks nee-chan!" He yelled while nodding. He had been here on many occasions to visit Ojīchan he had the route to his office memorized. With that being said he ran up to his office excited that he may get the chance to train with his friend. She had enrolled recently in the academy. He was her (self-proclaimed) rival even if he wasn't in the academy or as strong, at least not yet.

'_Just you wait Izume_.' He thought while running up the stars to the office. Finally making it to the top of the stairs he saw his destination the Hokage's office.

'Made it!' He thought in a happy tone.

"He cannot become a shinobi." Someone said within the office.

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's office<strong>

* * *

><p>Two men stood within the office. One was sitting behind was wearing the official kage uniform consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash with a pipe hanging out his mouth. This man is Sarutobi Hiruzen the Shinobi no Kami, The Professor, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha.<p>

The next man appeared to be a frail, old man, who had a cane in his left hand. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. He has an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe seems to conceal his right arm. This man is Shimura Danzō, The Shinobi no Yami one of the village elders.

"What are talking about Danzō?" Hiruzen asked while taking a puff from his pipe.

"You know what I'm talking about Hiruzen the Kyūbi jinchūriki; he cannot use chakra." Danzō said calmly.

Hiruzen sighed while exhaled the smoke, he knew this day would come ever since that day happened. It was a routine checkup at the hospital to check Naurto for any diseases broken bones or any abnormalities. He wanted to make sure he was okay to join the academy why he wanted to join at such a young age is beyond him, maybe it has to do with his friend he made the Uchiha heiress. Anyway back to the topic at hand when he was visiting the hospital the medical-nins found something shocking…his pathways was severely damaged. Over 70% was damaged some weren't even connected it looked as if it was melted…

His Tenkestu points; 90% of them were unusable. When the observation was done they come to the conclusion that the Kyūbi was to blame. His acidic chakra was too much for Naruto, and his developing chakra paths. But how, How did the Kyūbi's chakra damage his pathways? Had Naruto used the Kyūbi's chakra and he didn't noticed?

"*Sigh* Yes Danzō that is true." He confirmed while letting out a tired sigh.

"Then you know what I we must do?" The War-hawk said.

"What might that be? Danzō?"He said while narrowing his eyes.

"Simple we look for a more suitable jinchūriki candidates for the Kyūbi."

"Out of the question! Naruto will not be subjected to the extraction Kyūbi!"

"You and I both know that the jinchūriki is useless at this point he cannot mold-"

"He not be killed and that is final Danzō! And if you bring up again Danzō there will be consequences!"

"As you wish Hiru-" "Hokage-sama to you Danzō." "Hokage-sama." With that the War-hawk began to walk to the door.

* * *

><p>He froze before his hand touched the handle. He could believe he had just heard he couldn't a shinobi? Maybe he just misheard it. He couldn't mold chakra that couldn't be that's ridiculous! He felt tears filling his eyes.<p>

His dream…

His purpose…

His drive…

All gone… Just in one conversation…

He ran down the stairs passed the secretary and out the building he didn't know where was going. He just kept running. He eventually found his way on the streets of the village the tears blurring his vison which prevented him from seeing the person in front of him, which led him bumping into her.

"Sorry *sniff* about that miss." He said while wiping his eyes.

"It's fine." The girl said in a familiar monotone voice. She then proceeded to get off the ground and dust herself off. Wait that voice sounds just like…

"Izume? Is that you?" he asked the girl, as she finished dusting herself of the dirt on her clothes.

"Yes it's me Naruto-san." The girl now identified as Izume the heiress to the Uchiha clan the up and coming prodigy. She has onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back with red elastic in a low ponytail which extended to her shoulder blades. She also had Centre-parted bangs that framed her face, extending to her chin. She wore a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on her back with tan skirt. She offered her hand to help him off the ground.

"Thanks, Izume." He replied as he took her hand to get off the ground.

"What's wrong Naruto?" She asked in a monotone voice with a hint of concern.

"I-It's nothing." He said while trying to wipe his face as to hide his tears from his friend/Rival.

"You've been crying. Your eyes are red and you're wiping your face to try to hide from me."

'Well she isn't a genius for nothing.' Not that surprised that his friend was able to figure out that he was crying.

"Please tell what's wrong Naruto?" Izume said genuinely worried for her friend. Like Naruto she also didn't have many friends, he was literally her only friend and vice-versa.

"I-I-I can't be a ninja, because I can't use chakra!" He yelled once again crying not caring if she sees at this point.

"Why's that?"

Surprised with answer, he couldn't use chakra why?

"M-My pathways a-a-are d-damaged along with my tenkestu points."

"How?"

"Because the Kyūbi-"He stopped mid-sentence before he realized what he said, the Kyūbi what does that have to do with this? Wasn't he killed six years ago? On October 10th…his birthday; jinchūriki what's that?

"So the Kyūbi damaged your pathways?" Izume she knows now the glares he gets; some hateful remarks said behind his back. The fact that his birthday and the day of the Kyūbi's 'death' corresponds exactly is no coincidence. He's a jinchūriki…she has to tell him he already found out about the bijū.

"Naruto there's something you need to kn -"

***BOOM***

"What was that?!"

"It came from the eastside of the village!"

"We're under attack!"

"It's Iwa they've come to kill us!"

The cries of civilians echoed into the night. Along with several ANBU appearing out the shadows forming a circle around Naruto. The most notable was the one with silver haired that defied gravity along. He wore an Inu mask.

"Sori! Ushi! Tora! Defend Naruto while I take the Heiress back to her compound!"

"Sir!" The three ANBU chorused the Inu then took the heiress in a shunshin before she could protest; leaving only leaves in his wake.

"Let's move Naruto to the base." Ushi commanded. Tora then took Naruto on her back wrapping her arms behind his knees. While Sori stood behind her to cover any attacks to the rear while Ushi took point.

"Let's move!"

They proceeded to jump from building to building noticing the panic in the faces of the people mainly the civilians. In the distance they saw a large blazing inferno with a group of ninja fighting around the epicenter it look like a relativity small group for an invasion about four in total. More and more friendlies converged to dispatch the enemy nin. Everything looked like it was about to be settled but looks can be deceiving.

***Clunk* **

"EXSLOPSIVE TAG!"

***BOOM!***

A loud explosion ripped through the night catching the three ANBU members in its radius.

When the smoke cleared four figures lay on the ground wounded and unconscious except for Ushi who barely hanging on at this point.

'Damn they caught us off guard. That was not an ordinary explosive tag.' Ushi thought while trying not to fall unconscious. He looked and saw three nins walking towards the fallen ANBU more specifically Naruto. They all bore a brown outfit which had sleeve a lapel on the side without a sleeve with a brown flak jacket with mesh armor around their ankles.

_'Iwa' _Ushi spat out. There were three of them one woman two men the one in the middle seem to be the strongest.

"I think you got them Aku!" One the attackers laughed out, who was the only female of the three.

"Yeah wasn't hard they were too busy looking at the fire to notice!" The attacker to the left said while laughing aswell.

"This is supposed to be the strongest Village is this really their best!" he continued.

"Both of you shut up. Aku grab the boy so we can get out of here, I sense multiple chakra signals coming near us."

"Eh?! Why do I have to grab the little shit?! Why don't you grab him Kei?!" The man now named Aku screamed out.

"Because I'm the strongest out of the group thus my skills are needed if we run into any trouble." He explained.

"What about Su cant she get-" "She is the second strongest thus she also needed for any resistance." Aku interrupted.

"Now if you're finished complaining grab the boy so we can leave."

"This is such bullshit!" Reluctantly he picked up the unconscious blonde and threw him over his shoulder. The three made a B-line towards the village

gate during the chaos; leaving Ushi and the two others to die on the ground.

'Damn it!' Ushi thought angrily while the three nins got away.

'How did they find out? How did they get in? Do they know about his heritage?' Those were Ushi's last word before the darkness overcame him.

* * *

><p>"Boy was that easy can't believe we pulled that off ha!"<p>

"Shut up Aku we still haven't made out of the country yet."

"But you got to admit that that we did get over on those fools right Kei!"

"I'll be much more comfortable once we get out of Hi no Kuni." Kei said as they hopped through the trees; toward their destination.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you want to leave before the Konoha nins find us we get it alright!"

"So you say… Kick it into overdrive!" Kei ordered as gained more speed.

"Right! / Right!" Both said as they also sped up to make it towards the border.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi no Kuni Border | Five Hours Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"*Huff* We *Huff* made it!" Aku panted out tired from the non-stop running towards the border.<p>

"Thank Kami for those pills those science guys got us!" Su sighed out as she went down on one knee.

"That's for sure!"

"Now what's next Kei?"

"We keep going the base is about four miles north of the Kusa-Ame border."

Both Aku and Su both groaned; more running especially in the country a known for deep ravines and large trees and many rivers? The thought isn't so appealing quite frankly. The tress are so much larger than the ones in Hi no Kuni and are much tougher to navigate.

"Can't we rest we've been at it for hours man!" Aku yelled. He was hoping for a short rest at least not more running. Carrying the gaki was a wearing out his shoulder and it was going numb he really needed to check his shoulder.

"No by now the diversion would be up and we could have ANBU all over us in seconds we got lucky with the first three we might not be so lucky with an entire platoon the very next." He sternly explained.

"Fine." Aku said defeated. He had a point they had to keep moving. As they once again started to move going past the border and into the tough terrain.

* * *

><p><strong>Four miles north of Kusa-Ame Border<strong> **| Six hours later**

* * *

><p>"We're here finally now you two can rest." As soon as those words were said both Su and Aku both collapsed on the ground; Aku had also dropped the kid as fell to the ground. Exhausted from running for eleven hours had the two wore out their legs were aching Aku's shoulder was completely numb as was his arm from keeping the kid from falling. Speaking of the little shit he still hadn't woken up since they had fled the village. He wasn't dead that's for sure because of his chest rising up and down.<p>

'Well at least he was asleep I can't deal with a kid crying; much to annoying.' He thought as he watched the kid on the ground sleep.

"Ah you brought him excellent now we can begin the tests." A voice said.

All three of the nins turned their heads around to see a man wearing a buttoned up lab coat with a monocle covering his eye, also wearing blue shinobi sandals. He had short messy brown hair with a pale complexion he didn't seem to get enough sun it seems. The one eye that wasn't covered was black that seemed to bore a hole in their heads.

"Wait a minute doc we still want to get paid we lost comrades in that little invasion we did we want to be properly compensated for that mission!" Aku barked out. They had to go through a lot of planning and sneaking around to do that.

"Hmm? Payment you say? Ah yes money is what you need after all being a missing-nin is a hard life to live is not?" He questioned the three. The smile on his face never left if anything it seemed to grow wider. This put them on edge what was he planning?

"Your services are greatly appreciated Kei, Su, and Aku missing-nin of Iwa. But we are having some unfortunate financial trouble and are in need of some monetary support."

"What are-" "Your Bounties of course!" Kei was interrupted by the mad doctor. The Nuke-nin were then surrounded by twelve Kusa-nin each bearing a slash through their Hitai-ate; each ready to strike down them down without hesitation.

"Shit! Aku grab the kid!" Kei ordered. But just as Aku turned to grab the boy he was greeted with the sight of nothing. When he turned his head in search of the blonde boy he saw one of the kusa-nuke-nin carrying him to the mouth of the cave.

"Fuck!" Aku cursed.

'They must have gotten the kid when he had his back turned.' Kei thought.

"Come at us you Kusa-temes!" Su yelled as she took a battle stance to take on the group of nins with both hands filled with shurikens.

"Yeah that's right you fuckers we're not going down without a fight!" Aku as he took hold of Fuma shuriken and unfolded it.

"I agree. We will go down fighting." Kei said as he took out a kunai in a reverse grip.

"Oh how nice…but futile you all are so tuckered out from the journey you seem to not be able to perform any justu so you resort to weapons to try defend yourself hmmm?" The Doctor guessed.

They froze…he was right they didn't have any chakra left to fight these guys the majority were Chūnin to Jōnin level ninja.

"Tch! You think we care huh?!" Su yelled defiantly. She then threw both sets of shurikens toward the doctor in hopes of killing him.

But were all deflected before they could hit by the ninja standing by him.

"It seems you still fight even though the outcome is set huh? I guess that's an admiral trait but it's futile." He said as proceeded to turn around and make his way to the cave leaving the three surrounded by his loyal servants.

"Kill them and take their heads; dump the bodies in the near-by ravine. We don't want loose ends now do we?" His echoed as he disappeared into the cave.

"Aku! Su! Get ready!" Kei said as he readied himself. As did the other two, and not a moment too soon as a barrage of kunai were hurled their way. Kei used the kunai in hand to defect most of the barrage but was struck in the shoulder and thigh.

"Kei!" Aku yelled in worry of his comrade. He charged at the nins with his shuriken at the ready and hurled it. Only to be dodged by the nins and impaled through the chest by a sharpened pillar of earth that shot from the ground.

"What?! But how?!" he said as the blood started to pool up in his mouth. He weakly turned his head to see one of them with their hands on ground.

'Shit.' His last words were muttered as the life left his eyes; dead…

"AKU! /AKU!" Both Su and Kei cried out in horror as they saw their friend killed before their eyes.

"You bastards, I'll kill you!" Su yelled in anger as she started going through a series of hand seals.

**Doton: Dochūbaku**! A massive landslide was sent toward the small group of nins only killing those in the blast.

"*Huff* Yeah take that! *Huff* You te-" She fell over before she could finish her sentence. Her world darkened and she too met the same fate as her friend.

"SU!" Why would she do that she was already running low on chakra and uses B-rank justu!

"So you're the only one left huh?" One jeered out as the remaining bunch closed in on him. About eight still lived and none looked tired.

"Let's go you fucks!" Kei said as he stood up ignoring the pain in his shoulder and thigh, and took a one the pills that were given to him and battle stance once again.

"Huh! Your funeral tough guy." Another one said as they rushed Kei at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Second level | Laboratory<strong>

* * *

><p>The mad doctor looked over the young Uzumaki as he was strapped to the table and prepped for the trails.<p>

"Sir?" A masked kunoichi kneeled before him as he had his back turned.

"Yes kunoichi-chan."

"The three Iwa-nins have been handled. As per your orders their heads were taken and the bodies are in the process of being dumped." She said.

"Good now that's out of the way we can start our path to domination of this world." He said as he looked at Naruto who was being sedated as to keep him from waking during the procedure. His grin widened at as the doctors looked up for the order to start.

'Now my little future weapon of mass destruction sleep well we wouldn't want you to wake just yet do we?'

"Begin the trials!"

-oOo-


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_"There are no strings on me..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kusagakure | Underground Research Facility |<strong>Third level | Cell | Six Years later<strong>**

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

A twelve year boy sat in a cell looking at the wall as he sat on his bed. He was about 4'10 slightly taller than average due to the diet that was set for him. Along with his above average height his body has somewhat tone giving him a lithe frame. His hair was longer reaching down to the nape of his neck and somewhat covered his eyes. He wore a hospital gown that covered his torso and upper thighs. Underneath he wore formfitting shorts he didn't wear any shoes he just bandaged his feet and calf's.

He just sat there in his thoughts about the years in the prison and who had put him here and the strange power he had gained.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto's P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>Six years…Six long years; that's how long it's been since that day. The day everything changed for me. It's terrible test after test after test it never ends. Constant injections, emotional conditioning, physical conditioning, but the worst was the mental training. I could take the constant physical training and being pumped full of drugs maybe even the emotional conditioning. But the mental training is just too much; the strain on my head is maddening. I don't want to be here anymore I just want to be free.<p>

I looked at my hand and saw the number eleven tattooed in my palm. They had given me this number while I was asleep something about 'keeping track of their weapons' they didn't say that but it was implied. They don't even call me by name anymore it's always 'The Subject' or #11 nothing else.

I sighed a weapon…I was taken from my home and friend just to be a weapon. Is that what a shinobi is? A weapon of war to be used for others to further the power of the village the serve.

Is that my fate?

Too sit here and be molded into a mindless killing machine that takes orders and has no freewill?

No…No! No! No! No! I won't accept that! I control my destiny not them!

I control my actions not them!

I control my fate they do not!

I am a human not some science experiment!

I am Uzumaki Naruto! I will not fall into despair! I will free myself from this prison! I will have my freedom!

*Knock-Knock*

I looked at the door from where the knock came from.

Who can that be?

* * *

><p><strong>Regular P.O.V<strong>

* * *

><p>The door opened and a young woman with a clip board walked through it. She wore a beige Konoha medic uniform only difference was the symbol on said. Instead of the <strong>医<strong> (**Doctor**) symbol which all medic-nin in Konoha wore; it was **草** (**Grass flower**) symbol which represented the organization she worked for. He didn't know her name he knew none of the nurses, doctors, or scientists here. The barred from giving him their names it was to isolate him and it was working. She was accompanied by two shinobi both were taller than her by at least a foot. Both were there for the nurse's safety and to restrain Naruto if he were to lose control.

"Are you ready for your check-up #11?" She asked with the clip board in hand.

"Yes." He replied. Not the least bit thrilled about these '_check-ups' _in the slightest bit.

"Good now turn around a show me your back." She said her eyes never leaving the clip board in her hand.

He complied and turned around on the bed to show her his back. He heard a light hum then he felt a tingly sensation running along his back. This was normal the nurses constantly check his spine and head for any injuries or abnormalities because after all what good does a broken weapon do? He then felt the tingle on his head. He winced at the slight pain that soon accompanied it. He felt the tingle fade away along with the hum. He knew then she was done he turned around and saw her writing down something.

"Do any headaches or severe pains anywhere on your body?" She asked this time actually looking at him and not the clipboard.

"No." He answered. He hasn't had those types on pain in years.

"Any deterioration in your eyesight blurring, unfocused sight anything of that nature?" She asked while scribbling something down.

"No, my eyesight is fine." He said.

"Have you been taking your pills?"

"…"

She raised an eyebrow at his silence. This was a red flag if anything. He was supposed to take his pills, they regulate his powers. Meaning they suppress his powers to keep him from losing control. If he doesn't take the pills than everyone in this facility is in danger.

"#11; you know how important those pills are to your health don't you?" It wasn't really a lie half the truth really. It is for his health that much power could damage his brain and could very well kill him.

But he had different thoughts he didn't want take those pills they were disgusting it felt like he was eating death. He couldn't even get them down without gagging; water didn't help; if anything it made it worse. Those pills always made his body feel heavy and sick. He refused to take them no matter what consequences were for not taking them.

"I hate those pills. I'm taking those any more you can do whatever to me but I'm not taking those pills!" he exclaimed defiantly.

"You have to take those pills #11 if you don't-" "I don't care! You can't make me!"

"You're acting like a child #11 now take your medicine." She said sternly.

"No!"

"*Sigh* Then you leave me with no choice." She then snapped her fingers, the two shinobi pounced holding down Naruto as one gripped his legs and the other pinned his arms. Then nurse then walked over and pulled out a small container. She uncapped it a pulled out a single blue and white capsule.

"You need to take your medicine #11!" She said as she pinched his nose. She watched him struggle for breath underneath the two larger men then after twenty seconds he gasped. Taking the opportunity she shoved the pill in his opened mouth. She then used a special trick she had learned during the third war and pinched the side of his neck. This action caused him sallow the pill.

"Now that's over we can begin your training again." She said while picking up her clipboard and walking towards the door with the two men who accompanied her. But before she left she left a small formfitting shirt for him.

He glared at the nurses retreating back and got up and threw on shirt she left behind. He walked out the cell and followed the nurse to the indoor training ground.

* * *

><p>Once there he found himself face to face with a scientist.<p>

"Ah you're here #11 now we can begin the training once more."

"…"

"Not talkative hmm?"

"…"

"Well that's too bad I wanted to have a nice conversation with but it seems I've given the silent treatment!" he said in mock-hurt.

Naruto still said nothing as walked past the man and onto the grounds which was just a large room with a very high ceiling; in short the place was huge. It looked more like a stadium than a room. No matter how many times he came here it still amazed him. In the middle was a large stone…a very large stone.

_'__What the hell it's bigger than last time!' _He thought in surprise.

_"__Ah I see you've noticed the stone is much larger than the last one! That was intentional we're testing your mental strength to see if you can lift this large object." _Said the voice from the speaker in the nearby wall_._

Naruto grimaced at the prospect of lifting the stone.

_"__Also that stone is about 800lbs just to let you know~" _

'That's twice as heavy as it was the last time!' He thought in disbelieve. This is just unbelievable the stones just keep getting heavier and heavier. What are they going to do next time half a ton?

_"__I waiting~" _

He stared at the rock and started to concentrate on trying lift it. He found out that all he had to do was think really hard about something and it happens. The stone didn't budge it just sat there motionless.

'Lift!' He shouted within his head concentrating harder to lift the rock. But it still sat motionless, Naruto then decided to use his hand to aid in lifting the rock. He raised his arms to a horizontal position aimed at the large object. Soon enough the stone started to move off the ground moving higher and higher as he raised his hands.

"_One meter two meters three meters four meters seven meters eight meters nine meters ten meters! That's amazing! You beat your record last time by at least four meters and with a much heavier stone no less!" _

The stone then fell to earth; destroying the ground beneath it. As Naruto panted slightly from lifting the stone it wasn't like the last time where he was bleeding from his nose profusely. Now that wasn't the case anymore; well as long as he doesn't push himself outside his limits he won't bleed from there.

_"__Now the next exercise I want you to use your power to punch through the stone be sure to focus~"_

"What do you focus? He would that even work?" he asked confused about how focusing would help him punch a hole in a rock, when he received no answer he started to get angry but reigned himself in.

He took a deep breath and focused. He then set his feet and reared his fist back and with all his might he punched the stone. As soon as his fist met the hard rock it gave away leaving his fist lounged in it. He looked in shock it worked? It worked! That's so cool 'ttebayo!

_ "__Now I want you to stop this wolf from trying kill you~" _

A wolf? Now that's just crazy I know these guys are insane but a wolf? Now I now that's just out there. He heard growling and turned slowly to his right and saw a caged wolf being raised from the ground.

'A wolf; more like a small bear!'

The "wolf" seemed more like a bear at least in size and muscle. His fur was jet black with yellow eyes that screamed "murder!" The cage opened releasing the wolf from his confinement at barreled towards him.

"Oh no!" he screamed in panic. He threw his arms up and trying to bind the beast but to no avail as it tried to slash him in half. He dodged the attack and tried once again but was interrupted by the beast pouncing on him; trying to rip his throat out.

"AAAH!" He screamed in pain as the wolf dug its claws into his shoulder. It only got worse as the wolf went in for the kill but was stopped dead in his tracks unable to move. It was still alive but it couldn't move at all.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto yelled as the wolf was launched high into the air and came crashing down. The wolf let a pained yelp as it hit the ground. He then got back with a limp and started to whimper at the pain in its injured leg. At this point Naruto had gotten off the ground and was staring at the wolf with anger. The wolf backed away not wanting to get launched sky high again.

"Good~ you survived with minimal injuries now on to the final exercise of the day~"

He turned to his left and was greeted by several men with kunai launchers. That's new there were six in total all…with their fingers on the trigger…all pointed at him.

_"__Now the second exercise you are to defect each of these attacks that are going to be hurled at you."_

One thought went through Naruto's head at this time.

'Shit…'

_"__Fire~" _

Suddenly a barrage of kunai were fired directly at him leaving him with no escape nor anyway of dodging. He put his hands up to defend himself.

'Deflect!' he thought quickly as soon as he had the thought the kunai all changed course and landed in the hard ground leaving Naruto unaffected. The fire squad looked at the seen in amazement, the gaki literally made the kunai land in the ground just by thinking it.

_"__Great job #11-kun you're developing very well who knows what you'll be able to do in the future! Now I suggest you get the cut checked out at the medical bay, we wouldn't want you to get infected now would we? " _

He walked towards the door to go to the med-bay. He worked through the pain in his shoulder as made his exit; wondering if he'll ever see his friend again.

'I wonder if she still remembers me.' Hoping that she didn't forget about him during his years of captivity.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Level | Office<strong>

* * *

><p>One man sat behind a large desk in a dark office looking at the reports on subject eleven; they're outstanding; the amount of power he possesses is astronomical! The money sunk into this project was beginning to show. The years of planning and research soon the Kusa no Hana will have what we desired for so long. But before that #11 must be committed to the organization and loyalty swore to us and only us. If push comes to shove than I guess I'll have to resort to <em>that. <em>That device is proven method for alienation, but it could damage the targets mind that could prove fatal for the all people in the facility.

"Uzumaki Naruto." He said as read over the reports more.

_Subject eleven powers seem to grow stronger the more he uses it; his powers are growing more and more each day. With any luck his powers will evolve within the a month. I advise on upping the drugs to stabilize him when that day comes. _

"The pills…those capsules that suppress his powers? Hmm…" He thought aloud. He sat in contemplation of the upping his dosage. Maybe if wasn't dosed he could evolve faster yes he could much faster if he wasn't suppressed so much this is such a risk but this is for Kusagakure…and the new order we'll bring.

He had made his decision.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha | ANBU HQ | Team Ro Briefing<strong>

* * *

><p>Inside a lounge; members of the elite group Team Ro stood in front a white board. Uchiha Itachi, Uzuki Yūgao, Yamato, and the team's leader Hatake Kakashi all were just brief on an S-Rank mission. What made this mission so high ranked? It had to do with a kidnapping that happened six years ago of blonde Jinchūriki during the Iwa attack. The invasion involved a small group of Iwa shinobi attacked Konoha during the night. The group was killed before they spread even more through the village. Unfortunately Naruto was kidnapped during the chaos. Ushi, Sori, and Tora were all critically injured when they were ambushed by three Iwa-nins. Sori died from his injuries, Tora spine was damaged, while she can walk but her career as kunoichi is over. Ushi recovered from the injuries and is back on active duty, but only after being hospitalized for a year.<p>

When kakashi returned from dropping of the Uchiha prodigy; he found the three on the ground all wounded but hit him the most was his sensei's son. He was kidnapped by the worst possible people to be kidnapped by…Iwa. Whether or not they know who his parents are is speculation considering they denied the attack.

Back to the mission at hand we received possible information from Jiraya-sama's contact that nuke-nin of Kusa were acting strange; finding other nuke-nin and taking their bounties it seemed that the nuke-nin are also working with the Prajñā group. It was as if they gathering funds for something but what?

"Listen up Team Ro has been assigned a high profile mission; we received word that nuke-nin of Kusa have been acting strange and have been collecting funds."

"Senpai why is that a problem for us?" The Neko masked ANBU asked.

"Because kohai the nuke-nin in question have been meeting around the border, where Hi no Kuni and Kusa meet. It is also the direction where the Iwa had taken Naruto, when he was kidnapped." He explained; he also noticed a twitch in Izume when he mentioned Naruto.

"We may be able to find some information on his kidnappers if we capture one of these nins." He went in his briefing.

"It seems out there senpai; I mean what would Kusa know about Naruto's whereabouts?" She asked.

"Because Hokage-sama doesn't believe Iwa has Naruto." He said surprising the three none more than the Uchiha.

"Why's that?" said Izume behind the weasel mask, which hide her surprised face; happy that her first friend may be alive somewhere.

"Because of the evidence gathered from the bodies of the dead criminals; each was a nuke-nin from four different villages none were from Iwa. Infact the only Iwa-nins were the ones who escaped with Naruto; but were also nuke-nin. Recently we found out that their bounties were collected; we sent men down to the bounty office and confirmed each to be dead." He explained.

"But who collected their bounty?" Tenzō questioned.

"A group of Kusa-nuke-nin…"

Tenzō, Weasel, Neko all stood still, shocked did they take Naruto?

"We believe that the attack was planned not by Iwa but by a group called the Kusa no hana organization. A group located somewhere in the unnamed country that holds Kusa. The point of this mission is to meet with a contact who will guide us to their base."

"What then do we break in and resuce Naruto?" Weasel asked.

"Depending on their forces we may or may not."

"Are their forces that strong?" Tenzō

"No but what they lack in strength they make up in numbers; something we lack right now due to the amount of shinobi we lost in the Kyūbi attack and the recent attack we are strapped for able bodied shinobi right now."

"So this is a reconnaissance mission then we determine a plan." Weasel explained getting what the mission was.

"Correct after we find the base we are to report back to the Hokage and determine a plan of attack."

"Any questions?" He was answered by silence.

"Good. We leave in an hour meet up at the front gate by then." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a smoke cloud as Tenzō and Neko followed suit; leaving Izume in her thoughts as she stared in the distance.

'Naruto…Just hang on a little bit longer.' As she soon disappeared as well to pack for the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Kusagakure | Underground Research Facility |Third level |Medical-Bay<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he sat in a chair while the doctor examined his wound and began to heal it. With each passing day he hated this place more and more. He felt dehumanized even when he was being healed the doctor wouldn't talk to him as if he wasn't worth hearing what he had to say. He needed to get out here there's no telling what these guys do to him if stays any longer.<p>

'But how?' He had never been above the third level he knew none of the exits. The hallways were so complex it's like being in a maze. He was broken out his thoughts when the doctor sat up and went to the door leaving him in the room alone. He turned to his left and he saw the wolf from earlier being healed. But something was off…he looked almost sad…like he didn't want to be here either.

'He's just like me he wants to be free from this place too.' He thought sadly as he watched the doctor wrap his injured leg and leave the room as well.

Naruto got up and proceeded to walk over to the wolf resting on the ground. When he got near; the wolf shot its head up and started to growl at him. Throwing caution to the wind Naruto kept walking getting closer and closer to the wolf. In response the beast got up trying to make a stance but couldn't do to his injury.

"You're just like me aren't you?"

"Grrr…"

He took another step…

"You were stolen from your home…"

"Grrr…" He growled again except it was softer than last time.

"They took you from your friends…"

"Grrr…" Again he growled yet again it was softer than the last.

Another step…

"They took away your name and gave you a number didn't they?"

"…" No growl was heard he just stood and listened.

Another step…

"They drugged you up and experimented on you to make you stronger and forced you into a bunch a tests…"

"…"

Another step…

"They use you and try to make into the weapon…"

"…"

Another step…

"You hate it here don't you?"

"…"

Another step…

"You're lonely just like me…"

He now stood in front of the large animal and reached a hand out and started to pet the wild fur. Too his surprised the wolf didn't try to bite him he just leaned his head more into the touch. He seemed to enjoy the feel of someone petting him and injected for once.

"Don't worry I'll get you and me out of this place and be free…no will cage us up ever again I promise."

"My names Naruto; Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?"

*Bark!* Naruto blinked in surprise from he just heard, no from the surprise that he understood he had heard.

"Arashi? That's a cool name."

*Bark!* Arashi barked in agreement.

"Let's be friend Arashi!"

*Bark!* He barked in excitement.

"Great! We're going to be great friends I can just feel it!"

The both turned their heads when they heard the door open and show a doctor holding a clipboard. He gestured for Naruto to follow him. Arashi was about to protest the action but Naruto stopped him.

"Don't worry I'll come back for you 'kay?"

*Grrr…*

"I won't leave you behind so don't worry." He reassured the wolf. Arashi reluctantly agreed and Naruto followed the doctor out the door; leaving Arashi to worry about his new friend.

* * *

><p>Naruto followed behind the doctor to their destination; as they walked he observed the halls for any escape route or exit. He saw a hallway that lead to a set of stairs that led up.<p>

'Bingo.'

"#11 we have arrived."

He turned to see a room filled with weird machines a medical table in the middle with three men in medical uniforms wearing masks and black goggles prepping for something.

"Wha-" Naruto said as his world went black and fell to the ground.

"Put him on table so we can begin." The doctor ordered as two nins jumped from the shadows and grabbed Naruto as to put him on the table.

"Make sure to strap him in tight and keep him sedated we can't have wake up before the process is done." He ordered as he walked out the room. The remaining people in the room began to strap the boy down to the table. The Scientist started to strap his head and rigged a machine to his temple and forehead. Another hooked his arm to an IV while the other hooked his arm up to a heart monitor.

"Is everything set?"

"Good. Now let us begin." He said as he turned the device on.

* * *

><p>Two dark figures stood in a room looking through the two-way mirror observing Naruto as he is prepped for the operation. One of the figures was a women about 5'5 with a petite frame with black hair and black eyes. She also wore her hair in a ponytail with a medical uniform; this person is Natsumi the head researcher of the "T.K. Trials" and creator of the psychic detector. The person next to her is; was a man about 5'8 with buttoned up lab coat with a monocle covering his eye. He had short messy brown hair with a pale complexion. This man is Shio the leader of the Kusa no hana and the discoverer of Telekinesis.<p>

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean forcing him to evolve is dangerous isn't it?" Natsumi said in a concerned voice.

"You're right it is dangerous to force his evolution, but we don't have much of choice the Kusa no Jitsu growing weary of us and soon they'll try to put a stop to us." He explained.

"But how? We've covered our tracks and took steps to ensure the secrecy of our base. There's no way they could find us let alone find what've been doing here!" She exclaimed.

"I'm afraid my spy may be playing for the other team." He chuckled at the un-intentional joke he made.

"I'm glad you find this is funny! We might be attacked at any moment by members of Kusa no jitsu and your treating this as a joke!" She yelled angrily.

"Ah you are right that is why we forcing his evolution so he can have a better chance at our survival and our future the new age of beings. And he will bring about that change he will be revered as a god among these people even more than the Rikudō Sennin was worshipped!" He yelled in glee.

"And we will have that power under our command to do as we please with it." She finished his thoughts in an unsure tone.

"Yes exactly we will rule over this world without equal to challenge us. But he has to evolve betond his current level or that goal will remain just a dream."

"I understand sir I'm just concerned with this that's all."

"Understandable we wouldn't want years of research gone down the drain; such work shouldn't be wasted. Now shall we begin?"

She nodded and left the room to give the doctors the go ahead to start. He stood there with a grin that looked as if was about to split his face in half. He knew the Kusa no Jitsu would take at least an day to mobilize and another day to form a strategy to combat us, but by then #11 would be ready and he'll show them true power, the power of a god.

* * *

><p><em>But unknown to him another party would be joining the fray something; even he didn't account for…<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha | Village Gates | One Hour later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Are you all ready?" Kakashi asked the members of his unit.<p>

"Good; it'll take us at least two days to get to the meeting point after we meet with the contact we'll move to confirm the bases location; am I clear?"

"Yes /Yes /Yes Taichou!"

"Good now let's go!"

-oOo-

* * *

><p>Next chapter- Fatal Four way! Kusa no Hana v. Kusa no Jistu v. Team Ro v. Naruto &amp; Arashi<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Arashi<strong>: is Wolf-Dog hybrid that so he can bark. Wolfs can bark too just not as much or for the same reasons as dogs. So he'll be doing things both dogs and wolfs do.

**Naruto's current level-**

**Basic level**

**Binding:** to keep object/being from moving.

**Levitation:** to lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air.

**Psionic Strength:** to augment the user's physical strength, e.g. punching through a steel wall.

**Telekinetic Choking:** to strangle others.

**Telekinetic Maneuver:** to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on or deflect an opponent attack.

**Telekinetic Grip:** to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away.

**Telekinetic Pull/Push:** to pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table.

**Next Evolution-**

**Advanced level**

**Homing Effect: **to make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them.

**Motor-Skill Manipulation: **to manipulate the movement of others.

**Object Manipulation: **to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door.

**Spatial Sense: **to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance.

**Telekinetic Blast: **emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path.

**Telekinetic Compression: **to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball.

**Telekinetic Destruction: **to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table.

**Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: **To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition.

**Telekinetic Flight: **to use telekinesis to fly.

**Telekinetic Constructs: **to create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

_"If you're going through hell, keep going."-Winston Churchill_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi no Kuni | Forest |Two days later<strong>

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

In the dense forest four figures were darting through the trees at an unrelenting speed. As the swept through the forest one of the figures broke the silence that occupied the air.

"Are you sure we can trust this contact senpai? I mean what if he's hostile?" Tenzō asked while keeping pace with the three that were slightly ahead of him.

"He's not hostile as far as I know. He is one of Jiraya-sama's most trusted spies after all." Kakashi said as he turned to look at Tenzō in an assuring tone, accompanied with his trademarked 'eye-smile.'

"But just in case you're right; you should all be on your guards. We are going into enemy territory, you never know if someone is watching." Kakashi said as his feet propelled his body off another thick branch.

"Right senpai." Tenzō said as he firmly kept his guard up. The three moved in silence to the border; navigating through the wilderness. This continued until the silence was broken once again this time by Neko.

"I suggest we stop here taichou at least for now; we need to rest or we risk not tiring ourselves out by the time we meet the contact." She suggested as she continued her pace. He pondered the thought as he slowed his speed, and landed on the ground below.

"Yeah I guess that's a good idea we are three hours ahead of schedule; so one break won't hurt." He said in a lazy tone, as the other three joined him on the ground. Kakashi,Neko, Tenzō and Weasel reached out from their pockets pulled their ration pills. After unraveling the paper that held the brown rounded pills they lifted the pills to their mouths and swallowed. But while this was going on Weasel was lost in her thoughts while staring at the pill.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back | Konoha |Uchiha Clan Compound| Six years ago<strong>

* * *

><p>A little girl was putting on her sandals at the front entrance of her home. She was readying herself for her day which consisted of training usually outside the district and on one of the empty training grounds. Usually it was the fourth training ground; it hasn't been used in years so she figured it'd be a great place to train without being interrupted.<p>

"I'm going out Kaa-sama,Tou-sama." She said with her head looking down towards her sandals, inspecting them for any damage.

"Don't be out too late young lady. And make sure you're at dinner tonight. I'm making your favorite." A female voice said sternly from behind her. She turned her head saw her mother, standing in with her arms cradled around a small baby.

"I won't be Kaa-sama; I'll be home before dark." She said simply. Izume got up and picked her bag filled ninja tools with the she had gotten from her father and left out the door, the training ground. Just as she was about to reach the gate she heard her mother call out to her.

"Be safe... Izume." She called out softly from the door way. She turned her head to her mother and nodded before continuing out the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Ground Four| Ten minutes later<strong>

* * *

><p>When she arrived she set her bag down and opened it up. She then took out a six pieces of paper, each with a red bull's-eye on it. She walked up one of the trees and pinned the paper to the thick bark. After she'd pinned the target she walked to another tree that was perpendicular to the previous tree, and pinned to two of the targets to the tree. She pinned the last three to the tree to the left of her shoulder after she finished pinning the six targets she walked to her bag and picked out six kunais. Walking out about three meters from her six targets she turned and stared intently at them; with the six kunais in between her fingers.<p>

She eyed the targets for several seconds as if waiting for something, suddenly a gentle breeze rolled through the grounds; as if on cue she launched the kunai on a direct course towards the papered targets.

***Thunk!***

***Thunk!***

***Thunk!***

***Thunk!***

***Thunk!***

***Thunk!***

The sound of six kunais hitting the paper and embedding themselves in the tree resonated through the air. All six kunais were direct hits all dead-center; some looked to be deeply embedded into the tree. About three inches or so, just as she was about to try with another set a voice rang out to her.

"That's so cool 'ttebayo!"

She turned to see a boy about her age looking at her with stars in his eyes. He golden blonde hair, a baby-like face with six whiskers going through his cheeks; he wore a sleeves orange jacket with a blue shirt underneath it, he also adorned bright white shorts, along with blue sandals he wore on his feet. His bright blue eyes never lost its admiration as he ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"That's so cool! Can you teach me that?!" Shaking her back and forth as he asked her over and over again to teach him, Izume never being in this type of situation didn't quite know how to handle it. Finally having enough of being shaken like a rag-doll she grabbed his wrist, this action caused him to stop and he looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"I will teach you but first you have release me." She said. She didn't have any problem teaching him, though she wondered why he was here; on a training ground barely used in years. He yelled in glee with fist-pumping the air.

"But before I do answer this question." She said as she drew his attention back to her.

"What is your name and what are you doing here?" She asked. She waited in silence observing his face as he titled his head to the side in confusion.

"I always come here because jiji said 'It's okay nobody uses those training grounds' and the names Uzumaki Naruto future hokage believe it!" He yelled loud and very much proud with a grin that seemed like it was about to spilt his face in-half.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds, going over what she had just heard. If he isn't the weirdest boy she has met in her short life so far he seems so…hyper.

"What's your name?" He asked with his grin never leaving his face.

"My name is Uchiha Izume."

"Uchiha…ooo-chi-ah…where have I heard that name from? Hmm…Oh! I know you're that clan with the creepy red eyes! Jiji told me about you guys!" He exclaimed in remembrance. She nodded; not caring about the blatant insult of the Sharingan.

"Who is jiji person you speak of Naruto-san?" She wondered whoever this jiji person is he must have some kinda of authority to let Naruto-san on the training ground casually.

"He's the Hokage!" Her eyes slightly widened at his answer.

'He addresses the Hokage in a disrespectful manner? They must be close for that to happen.'

"Well then Naruto-san let us start." She said as she walked to her bag to retrieve some equipment.

"Oh before we get started can I ask you a question?" He asked. She looked back and nodded while digging through her bag.

"Can we be friends?" He asked in hopeful tone.

That question was unexpected, she could turn him down, but what would be so bad about making a friend? Sure he seems weird and hyper active, and a bit annoying but he nothing necessarily bad about him. He seemed genuine about wanting a friend.

"Sure." She answered. The expression on his face brightens up and he caught her in a bear hug spinning her around while laughing in excitement. During this gesture she let a small smile grace her lips. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>'I coming for you Naruto just wait a little longer…' She ate the pill in her hand and set away the rest in her pocket.<p>

"Is everyone good to go?" Kakashi said to the group. He received three firm nods as an answer.

"Right let's move." All four disappeared from their positions and set course to the border.

* * *

><p><strong>Kusagakure |Council room<strong>

* * *

><p>Six high ranking members of the esteemed Kusa no jitsu sat in a dimmed lit room. All were seated around an oval table. They all wore robes signifying their allegiance to their Village and Organization along with a Kanji depicting their position in the village; each one had one thought on their mind at this time.<p>

_The Kusa no Hana_

The two factions have been at war with one another since the Third World War, both wanted was best for Kusagakure, but both went about two separate ways of doing it. This led to conflict against both groups, and the Kusa no Hana conducting illegal experiments within the country. For six years they've done Kami-knows what at that place. But all that ends today their operatives, base, and experiment all die today.

"Sir, the reports you requested." A short pale-skinned teenaged-boy said as he handed the papers to the man seated at the head of the table.

"Thank you Watari." He thanked him as he flipped through the papers, his eyes scanned over the words; he finally stopped and lifted his head from the documents. His eyes aid it all, the way he looked at each one the members in seriousness.

"Are we ready to move on this base?" He spoke ending the silence that once populated the room. A slender young woman with dark hair stood up with arms crossed underneath her breast. She wore the一般(commader) symbol on her robes her name is Suren.

"Yes, my troops are ready sir." She said in a gruff-tone.

"Are we all really scared of a little rumor of some boy actually being able to move things with his mind? That's just idiotic, no shinobi or kunoichi can do that!" One member exclaimed. It was a burly man, with dark skin and an even darker beard that engulfed his lower face. He wore a 会(Treasurer) Kanji , he stood up glaring at the members of the council.

"Kesei control yourself, and we have confirmed reports from my spy that this child is using strange abilities. And even if it wasn't true we still have those Kusa no hana members to worry about." He said calmly with his clasped together in his lap.

"But-"

"We have to put a stop to them, whether or not their experiment is false or not." Another spoke in a monotone voice. Kesei turned to man with spiky-black hair, tanned skin, with one hand propping his head up. This was Suzushī the bearer of the 戦(tactics) Kanji. Kesei reluctantly sat back down in his chair grumbling underneath his breath. The leader began to speak once more now since Kesei seemingly calmed down.

"Now that's out of the way we-" He was interrupted by a hand raised in the air.

"Yes Nuzumi?"

"Forgive my questioning sir but are really true I mean does something like that exist?" She asked doubtfully of what she was told. Several members of the council perked up at this question. He waved off her forgiveness its understandable that they have doubts of this something like this isn't exactly normal is it?

"Its fine, but I assure all of you that something like this does in fact exist and my spy has confirmed this, if still don't believe me than read over the files he acquired while in the base." He snapped his fingers as Watari took the papers off his desk and handed them out to all members to see. Suren sat down to read these documents as well. After taken a couple of moments to read the papers handed to them, their faces said it all, the sheer disbelieve was evident.

"Do we know the subjects name?" Suren questioned him. Going by her tone she must be somewhat worried of this new development. He sighed I knew this going to happen when he received the reports from Watari.

"No unfortunately he was unable to find his name, apparently his name is hidden. But we do know that he is being held on the third level of the base, in a cell guarded 24/7 by four high-profile nins."

"How strong are they?"

"At least High- Jōnin and his cell is hidden within a series of corridors only Scientist and Nurses with security clearance are allowed to see him down there."

"Any idea, who are these guys are?" She asked.

"Agents of the Prajñā group…" He answered.

"What?! I thought they were all killed by Konoha ANBU!" Kesei shouted in surprise.

"Apparently not since they continue on with their work, these members seem be stronger than the ones killed by Konoha."

"No kidding, they have to be strong if they are trusted to protect the Kusa no Hana's weapon." Suren wondered aloud.

"Sir, why did just now tell of these important details?"

"Because I was just informed of this myself that's actually why I called this meeting to see if you all wanted to go through with this operation."

Silence…

Should they go through with the mission…if they do they risk many casualties of their troops…if they don't then they risk a civil war in the village and could very well face the wrath of Kusa no Hana's super-weapon.

"Any other details we need to know about Weku-sama?" It was Nuzumi who had asked.

"They are already in the process of evolving his powers, the good news is that the process is still ongoing and he is non-active…."

"The bad news?" Suzushī asked hesitantly.

"The bad news is that once he evolves his powers will grow stronger than they were." When he uttered those words a pin drop could be heard in the dimly lit room.

"We are going to vote to either for option one: to go through with this mission today or Option two: wait to re-think our plan, and strike later, any questions?" When nobody raised their hand he continued on.

"Now all those for option one?"

Every one of the members raised their hands; it seems they want to go through with the mission as soon as possible.

"Well then Option one it is. We move out in thirty-minutes; be sure the troops are ready Suren. This is high-ranked mission nobody in the regular forces nor any civilian is to know what we are about to do. We risk information leaking out to the other villages about their experiment; it could disastrous for us all; dismissed!"

The Kusa no Jitsu members filed out the room, to return to their duties in the village. Soon they would end this secret war between the two factions and Kusagakure will be free to prosper at last. He felt sympathy for the unfortunate child caught up in all this, but he would not allow such power to roam these lands, it was for the good of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Kusagakure | Underground Research Facility | Third level |Operation room<strong>

* * *

><p>It took three scientists working for two non-stop days to evolve #11's powers. They were all drenched in sweat and their muscles ached due to the constant movement. They haven't left the room they all given water and food supplements to keep them going for operation. The table along with their coats and hands were all crimson from the blood flowing from his eyes, nose and ears. It took three of them to complete this procedure, one to keep his heart beating, one to keep his body sedated, and the third to do the evolution.<p>

Once they finished they were ordered to leave while a nurse monitors his progress, #11 lied on the medical table, still strapped firmly in. His arm had a thick wire connected to a bulky looking machine that sat with a low 'hum' near the table. His head was bandaged with a small red dot at the center of his fore head.

"You seem to be stable, breathing, heart rate, Brain waves, are all normal."

"He's a fine specimen isn't he? His progress is outstanding ."

"Oh Natsumi-sama I didn't hear you come in!" The nurse said in surprise, nearly dropping her clipboard in the process; she then bowed to the woman.

"No need for that I'm just here to check up on #11, nothing more." She explained as she waved off the woman still bowing to her.

"Could you leave us nurse-san; I like to look him over alone." She said with a smile on her face.

"Of course Natsumi-sama take as long as you like, I'll be outside if you need me." She bowed and walked towards the door. As soon the door met the wall with a click Natsumi turned her head to the sleeping psychic on the table. She watched him intently as his chest slowly expanded and compressed down. He lied on the bed.

'Six years huh…It took years and cost a fortune but the results were well worth it.' She thought as she kept her intense look on the boy. She let an exasperated sigh and looked over the papers contain his algorithm results taken during the operation.

'Hmm their higher than they were last time he's getting stronger each time he uses his powers, we may need to up his dosage, if he keeps up at this rate he could kill us all.' She leaned against the bed while rubbing her smooth chin deep in thought.

"Mm…" She heard a noise stir behind her, she whirled her body around to see #11 slowly waking from his sleep. His squinted looking up to the light on the ceiling, he eyes looked around surveying his surroundings. He his eyes finally met Natsumi's surprised face.

'He was sedated enough to keep him out for at least another hour! Amazing!" She thought in pure astonishment.

"Wh-Where am I?" He asked still not fully awake yet.

"You're in the operation room #11-kun" She answered watching his body movements.

"A-Ar-Arashi where is Arashi?!" he demanded as he tried to lift his body up, only to feel pressure around his legs and torso. He looked to see himself strapped to the bed; he fought against the bondages in a fruitless attempt to free himself.

"Arashi? Who's that?" She inquired. Her showed genuine interest in the 'Arashi' character; was he a childhood friend, an idol of his? Nobody as far she knew was named Arashi and those who worked in the lab were barred from giving out their names to #11.

"He's my friend where is?!" He once again demanded, trying to fight against his straps. His tensed up as he shook violently.

"I don't know who that is #11, perhaps you could give a description of this person?" He glared at the women with eyes that promised much pain. She stood firm awaiting his answer about this Arashi person.

"He's my friend, the wolf I fought in the big room!" Big room? He must mean the TG-one (Training Ground). But what is he talking about we don't have any wolfs in possession. Unless…

'Ah! He's talking about the wolf-dog hybrid we acquired. It makes sense now.' She snapped her fingers in realization.

"Your friend is okay little one no need to get worked up over it." She answered simply. She took note of his body, he seemed to calm down somewhat.

"Where is he? Can I see him?" He was calmer than he was just moments before, But his fist were tightly clenched threatening to draw blood if he didn't release his grip.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible right now." Oh how she was going to regret that answer.

"Eh?! Why?! Did you do something to him?! You hurt him didn't you?!" He yelled his voice filled with fury as he the walls began to crack the machine still connected to his arm, started to cave into itself. Natsumi started to worry, she would be fascinated but in this situation where her life was in danger. She reeled herself in and looked him in the eyes ignoring the sweat coating her forehead.

"He's fine #11-kun he's not in any danger he's fine trust me. No harm has come to him." This answer did not quell his rising anger, the walls began to slowly crumble as chunks of hard concrete; fell hitting the ground with a large smash.

"Liar! I'll kill you if you don't tell me where he is!" She wisely began to step back from the angry psychic; she needed to alert the guards so they could sedate his powers. Her attempt was cut short as she felt her body freeze.

She couldn't move…

No matter how hard she tried her body wasn't moving. Her eyes met the blondes and she saw a deadly sneer on his face. His eyebrows were arched down and he showed his canines much like a dog would when it's ready to attack. His eyes were icy blue, glaring daggers that seemed to stab her eyes. She was stuck in a bleak situation that seems to get more and more hopeless as seconds went on. She gulped and an opened her mouth to answer the infuriated boy. But the door opened revealing a young woman; it was the nurse that had left the room before.

"Natsumi-sama I forgot to tell you-"She stopped mid-sentence looking at the scene before her in shock and horror. She dropped her clip board and ran out the door alerting the guards who stood outside. Two men rushed in with their launchers at the ready; aiming at the child.

"Let her go freak!" One yelled out missing the angry look on the blondes face. But this wasn't missed by Natsumi who still couldn't turn her body. She yelled out to the two behind her.

"N-No don't –" Her warning wasn't quick enough to save the two men as they started to grab their necks, both fell to the ground in pain. Both clawed at the ground riving in pain from the pressure applied to their necks.

***Crack! /Crack!*** Their suffering was cut by two sickening cracks, she couldn't move her head but she knew what that had meant.

'He killed them…' If she wasn't careful then she could be next. What could she do? She could scream but he would just kill the next group that comes by. She had to tell him, it was her best option at this point.

"H-he's on the second level, i-in the animal containment unit!" She blurted out in fright with eyes shut tight.

***Snap!***

***Snap!***

***Snap!***

She opened her eyes to see him getting up from the bed wearing nothing but his form fitting shorts and bandaged calves. The red dot on his forehead was more prominent. He wobbled into a proper stance then looked at the woman with animosity. He lifted his hand from his side and thrust-ed it forward. This action caused the woman to be propelled backwards into the wall knocking her out cold. He ran out the room and down the hall to find his friend in this hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Team Ro | Forest of Kusagakure<strong>

* * *

><p>Team Ro darted through the bamboo layered forest, headed on a direct path towards the location the spy had given. They kicked up grass as they passed through the forest so far no resistance was seen, not even a Kusa-patrol unit this made all three on edge something wasn't right. Ever since the last war Kusa had been increasing their units around their borders to thwart any invasion or at least give the village a warning if such a thing happened again.<p>

'Strange…No border unit has been seen, maybe we just got through before they could made their rounds.' The Inu-masked ANBU thought. The terrain changed from a green bamboo covered forest to a dark forest filled with thick dark brown trees scraping the sky above. 15 minutes went by almost in complete silence, the only noise were their sandals hitting the ground over and over again. He began to reminiscence about the last time he was on mission in Kusagakure. It was one of the worst days of his life.

It is right up there with the death of his Sensei, his father, and the most recent his Sensei's son kidnapping. He was devastated when he returned to the squad he left Naruto with only to find them beaten and battered, and Naruto gone…

"Senpai." A voice split Inu out of his thoughts. He looked to his left and saw it was Neko calling for him.

"Yes Neko?" He inquired still keeping his feet churning.

"I since a several large chakra signatures 30 meters ahead of us." She answered not turning her head to see his gaze.

"How many and how strong are they?" He asked in a serious tone. Those signatures are positioned were the spy told us the base was located.

"Six-Chūnin levels and Two-Jōnin levels they're unaware of us by the looks of it." She stated.

"Good that means we still have the element of surprise on our side. Take to the trees and form a circle around them, wait for my signal." He ordered.

"Yes Taichou! /Yes Taichou! /Yes Taichou!" They called before disappearing in the canopy to take their positions. Inu continued on the ground, he soon arrived to the location where Neko stated the group was. As she said they seemed blissfully unaware of their presence. He observed the group all situated around the mouth of a cave, all holding a strange device in hand.

'I never saw that thing before.' He sat hidden in the shadow of the large tree, waiting for the others to get into position.

'This is defiantly the place he told us to go. They must be guards, which means the entrance in somewhere in that cave.'

He looked up and saw all Neko, Weasel, and Tenzō were in perfect position. He gave each a signal to be ready. He sat observing the group; he watched their movements in and out of the cave. One started to walk towards the tree line, yelling to his comrades behind him, that he was about to take a piss.

He walked towards Inu unknowingly, holding his device with one hand. Inu readied himself with a Kunai as the man drew closer and closer. When disappeared into the tree line, walking past Inu in the process, he felt a sharp pain in his neck before falling down dead.

Inu flipped the fallen man on his back, to look him over. He took note of the scratched headband with the Kusa symbol on it. He also noticed the symbol on his yellow jacket.

'Kusa no Hana? This must be the group that attacked Konoha six years ago, and they're holding Naruto underground.' He looked over at the fallen device; he picked it up grasping it in his hands.

'It looks like it launches kunais, I wonder how fast? And how accurate, it's a good thing we waited, or else we would've been unprepared for this device. 'He took out one kunai loaded and wrapped an explosive tag around it. Carefully putting back in the device he took aim, looking up to the three other members they also readied themselves.

But the group fell dead, from a barrage of shurikens. Soon the clearing became filled with Shinobi wearing dark green jackets with symbols on their backs. There were at least twenty of these nins. Inu held up a 'wait' signal, as the leader began talking, to the others in his unit.

"I want this area secured by Team One, Team two you're with me we're going down to the base, to our two objectives!" A chorus of 'Yes Sir' was heard and the group spilt off one going in the cave and the others taking a stance round the clearing. Inu waited until the group disappeared completely into the cave. He took aim at the group and fired.

***Boom!* **

All hell had broken loose…

* * *

><p>"What was that?" One man asked.<p>

"I don't know but we have to keep moving we don't know if the child has been activated yet." The leader, a large muscular male barked out as he ran through the white halls. !" The platoon came to the end of the hallway that went two separate ways on lead to the second level, the other led to first level.

"I'll go find Shio and put that madman down! The rest of you find the boy and kill him he mustn't leave this base alive!" He ordered as he ran down the hall leading to the second level.

"What about the other people here?" A woman called out to his retreating form.

"Kill them burn this place the ground nothing escapes!" His loud voice echoed through the halls.

"Yes Sir!" Running down the opposite hallway and came to a door. They kicked it down and were greeted with the sight of doctors, scientists and nurses standing frozen at their appearance. One member jumped onto a group of scared doctors and begins tossing kunais at each and every one.

Soon his comrades joined him in executing the people within the first level. The walls were soon painted red and the floor was crimson lined with the bodies of the doctors. Screams of fear were silenced with thuds, a barrage of shurikens were flung at a nurses back as she ran desperately for cover.

**Doton: Dochūbaku! **A man yelled as he smashed his hand on the ground.

Concrete and other debris was thrown in all directions creating a long trench littered with bodies.

"Heh weaklings…all of them!" The man said as he looked over the impaled and ripped bodies.

"Ku, Nuku, Fo, line this place with explosive tags, kill any person you may find. Once your done join the rest of us on the second level with Taichou!" They nodded and darted around the area checking rooms and placing tags along the walls.

"You all you're with me we're going down another level, and remember kill any Kusa no Hana scum you see!"

* * *

><p><strong>Second Level | Hallway leading to The ACU<strong>

* * *

><p>He was running he needed to find him he refused to leave without him. He ran down the hallway going by the labels the animal containment unit was directly down this corridor.<p>

"Hey stop!"

He looked behind him to see a three people wearing weird white masks. There were creepy the mouth was opened wide but showed nothing but sharp teeth and darkness inside, along with the eyes. They each wore a dark cloak. No wanting to waste time he kept running to his destination. He heard them calling out to him but he paid no mind to them. He came upon a door labeled 'ACU'.

"Yatta! I found it!" His simile turned into a frown when he heard yelling and barking from the inside. He grabbed the door knob only find out its locked. He gripped the knob and began to turn it with all his might. To no avail he became enraged a let a roar, the door started to crack. He with one hard push the door flung off its hinges. He saw three doctors trying quell Arashi, One had his hands a leash and was pulling harshly the other was trying to push him down, his anger boiled over when he saw the third trying inject him.

"Leave him alone!" All were launched into the wall creating spider cracks from the impact. Arashi free of the three men ran over to Naruto happily wagging his tail at the sight of his friend. Naruto just as happy to see him started to run his hand through his thick fur.

"Well what do we have here? A boy and his dog happy and reunited." Naruto turned to see three people standing in the doorway; it was the same people from earlier.

"It seems so; it's a shame we have to break it up." One said obviously female from her voice.

"It seems that way nee-san; such a shame." The other stated in mock sympathy, another female.

"Look at the bright side kid you get to come play with three beautiful Nee-sans aren't you excited?" She said.

Arashi pinned his ears back, leaned his head down and growled at the three, Naruto did not like this situation one bit.

"Leave us alone I just want to leave this place." He said meekly.

"Oh we can't do that gaki we were contracted to keep you from leaving. Now be a good little boy and come with us, if your good I'll you keep the mutt." This insult served only to anger both Arashi and Naruto. Naruto looked at the three Kunoichis and turned to Arahsi. He smiled rubbing his fur; he turned his gaze back to the three.

"No!" He jumped on Arashi's back; Arashi sprang towards the three women. When tried to their weapons only to forced out the way. Arashi ran through the opening and down the hall.

"I don't know what he did but it won't work again, after him!" They charged for the runaway blonde.

* * *

><p>Inu and company finished of the last of the Kusa no Jitsu platoon on the surface. They were a bit weaker than anticipated and the surprise attack helped out to make this fight easier than expected. Inu, Neko, Weasel, and Tenzō all hopped down the circular hole in the cave floor.<p>

* * *

><p>Team Ro made their way to the dividing hall only to see three nins run across the hallway to the second level.<p>

"What was that about Senpai?" Neko asked.

"I don't know. But we have to get down there." He replied.

"What about the-" Tenzō asked his superior.

"Leave it I don't know what they did in there and I don't want to risk it now let's move!" He ordered.

They followed the three nins down the stair well into another part of the base. The came into a slaughter, blood was everywhere, people strolled out on the ground and across tables. They were either riddled with shurikens or bisected in half.

"They're executing people in the lab; the two must be at war with each other. It explains why they attacked." Weasel stated stoically.

"Keep to the mission we are here for Naruto, we can't help them." He received nods from the three.

"Shit its Konoha!" One man yelled holding up his sword.

"What are they doing here?!" Another exclaimed.

"They must be after the weapon!" A man screamed as he took out a handful of shurikens.

"Kill 'em!" Several of nins threw Kunais and shurikens at the group. They were deflected by a Neko using sword. She then rushed the four men with her sword.

**Oborozukiyo! (Hazy Moon Night)**

She stood behind the four who were all stood with shocked expressions. She flicked her sword to fling the blood that coated the blade. The four men fell to the ground blood spurted from their bodies.

"Nice job Neko." Tenzō congratulated.

"Come here you little brat!"

They saw a black blur dart across the room and down the hall. Inu saw three figures chasing the blur down the hallway. But to Inu and the others it wasn't a blur they saw clear as day it was a blonde boy riding a wolf.

Naruto…

"We have to intercept them before it's to let!" He yelled out. Then gave chase to the five figures down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Naruto was holding on for dear life as Arashi ran down the hallway, apparently he know a way out since the other way was a no go. He saw the sickening sight of blood smeared across the walls. It looked like a battle had taken place here with all the kunais and shurikens dug into the floor and walls.<p>

"I said I'd come back for you didn't I?"

*Bark!*

"I wonder who those people were with the masks, they seem familiar."

*Bark!*

"Yeah let's keep going."

Suddenly two ninja sprung in and starting shooting kunai at both Naruto and Arashi.

Suddenly two ninja sprung in and starting shooting kunai at both Naruto and Arashi. Naruto thought quick and held his hand up, the kunai were suddenly blown back at the two nins, riddling their body. Arashi kept his pace and hopped over the dead bodies.

*Bark!*

"Eh? Where almost there?"

*Bark!*

"Great!"

Arashi soon slid to a stop in front of blank door. Naruto understanding what Arashi wanted he once again held up his hand, the door started to bend, and crack.

***Crash!***

The door was blown apart; both looked around the dark room.

"End of the line gaki."

He whipped around and saw his pursers, and boy did they look pissed.

"We tried to be nice but you had to throw that kindness back at us huh?" She took a step closer drawing her sword and pointed at the duo.

"Now you pay!" Just as they were about to pounce of the two.

*Chirp Chirp Chirp* They looked towards the direction of the noise to see an Inu masked ANBU running towards them with sparking full of electricity.

**Raikiri! **

They weren't fast enough to dodge the attack at least one of wasn't. She was impaled through the chest killing her where she stood. The two surviving members jumped away and landed near Nauto.

"Shit Konoha dogs!" She said as she looked at the ANBU with distaste.

"Step away from him." Weasel ordered, with her eyes red.

"Heh! You dogs can't order us especially since we hold the cards!"

"We won't ask again." Tenzō said.

"Fine." Both disappeared and reappeared; both on opposite sides of the room with their palms touching the walls.

**Doton: Ganseki Kuzushi! (Earth Release: Rock Collapse)  
><strong>

The ceiling above Naruto collapsed and rock and concrete fell atop him burying him alive.

"NO!" Team Ro shouted.

"He looked important to you Inu-san, that's for my sister you dog no you can feel my pain!" She yelled in glee.

"Naruto…no..you can't be…" Weasel whispered.

"Time to die dogs."

***Boom!***

*****Boom!*****

"What was th-urk!" She cut down by a black blur.

"Nee-san! You bi-ugh!" She also staked through her chest by a long blade. Both dead, as weasel stood over them looking at the pile of rubble.

"We need to go the base is coming down!" Tenzō yelled. Weasel sat still unmoving not hearing what she was told. Inu was the same, he was having PTSD flashbacks of the third war. Both Neko and Tenzō cursed their luck, and picked up both unmoving ANBU agents and flickered out the base before it came down.

* * *

><p>Team Ro appeared outside the burning base behind a massive platoon of nins cheering at the blaze. Both Neko and Tenzō looked at one another and nodded they soon disappeared into the forest. They picked out their pace to gain as much ground between the platoon and themselves. It'll be a long trip for the members of Team Ro especially for Inu and Weasel who had the most at stake for this mission. Either way it'll be a long trip back home.<p>

* * *

><p>They had failed their mission<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kawa no Kuni | Two days Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ugh where I am I?" He awakened with a painful headache, along with pains in his right arm. He felt warmth across his chest and lower body. He looked down to see himself in a bed, he took note of his surroundings he was in small shack. There was small table in the center and what seems to be a Kitchen. He looked around but could Arashi anywhere. He heard humming coming from the kitchen when the person walked into main room, it was not what he was expecting.<p>

He saw a small blue haired with short strands of hair framing her face. She looked about nine-years of age, and wore a teal short kimono with a grey turtle neck and short sleeves with a jade-green rope belt around her waist, and red shorts, light purple wrist bands she was bare foot. Just as she walked in he saw a large black wolf following her.

"Arashi!" The wolf jumped him licking face in affection for him. The girl watched the interaction between the two. After about two minutes of this she spoke up.

"Ano you should rest more you just woke up." She said in a soft voice.

"You bandaged me?" She nodded.

"Thank you, um...I'm sorry what's your name?" He laughed sheepishly.

"Oh I'm Guren its nice to meet you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That took forever! This took all day to finally finish and now it's down! Thank you for all the helpful criticism and positive reviews. I don't expect the next chapter to be as long but it will be over 4,000 words, that's my goal for each chapter. Also Yay we meet Guren my favorite blue haired character...okay one of my favorites. Expect the next chapter up by next weekend most likely Sunday. Expect more of Naruto's power and a deadly encounter.

**Kawa no Kuni**: Land of Rivers

On an unrelated note lets go UGA! I had a nice little bet with my friend(who is an Auburn fan) that the bulldogs would win. Long story short UGA kicked ass and I am now $20 dollars richer.


	4. Chapter IV

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"I am Galactus. The be-all and end-all am I!"-Galactus

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kawa no Kuni<strong> | Guren's Home**

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

"Guren? That's a nice name…well my name is Naruto."

"Thank you Naruto-san, now you should lie down so I can change your bandages." She smiled at the compliment, while holding up a bandage roll.

"Bandages?" He looked down and saw his right arm was completely bandaged up to the shoulder. He also saw his stomach and legs were bandaged, the soaked through giving it a stain, which explains the painful aches he was feeling. He lifted up his arm, to see his palm and just stared at it.

'At least I won't have to see _that_ anymore.' He thought bitterly.

"Is something wrong Naruto-san?" She asked.

"No it's just bad memories…its nothing, anyway where are we?" He asked while looking around the home.

"We're in Kawa no Kuni, you and Arashi washed up in a river while I was getting water, so I helped you." She answered as she began to take off his bandages that were around his head.

"How did you carry me and Arashi, I mean you look a little young to be carrying me and a large wolf by yourself." He stated as he positioned himself better to allow her to work better.

"Well after I got you to shore your friend woke up and tried to attack me…" She saw him glare at the wolf; sensing what was about to transpire she spoke out.

"I-I wasn't hurt or anything I offered to take you and him back to my so you could heal, he accepted and here we are." She finished, as she wrapped a new pair of bandages around his head. She moved to his right arm and started the process over a again. He sat on the bed absorbing the new information he was just told.

"How long was I out?" He wanted to know how long he was unconscious, a couple hours maybe?

"Two days." She stated simply as she finished his arm, and moved to his stomach, due to the fact his back was facing her didn't see the surprised expression on his face. He was out for two days?! Wait she was caring for him all that time? Or was it her parents speaking parents where were they out getting food? He heard her ask for him to turn to do his calf's next, he did as he was requested.

"Hey Guren…where are your parents?" He wish he take that question, because the pained expression on her face.

"Sorry, I-I didn't know." He said in regret for asking such a thing.

"It's not your fault you didn't know." She said in a low tone not looking up from his legs as she wrapped them back up.

"Still I'm sorry; I know how it feels to be an orphan too." She looked up at him with wide eyes, another orphan, though not exactly uncommon because of the last war, but she met one that shares her pain.

'I hope he doesn't shun me like the villagers.'

"Thank you for caring for me and Arashi." He bowed or at least tried the aches in his stomach prevented that from happening.

"It was nothing Naruto-san I just wanted to help."

"You gave me and Arashi shelter and healed both of us; if you need anything just ask me."

"I-I'll think about Naruto-san, I'll be back I go into the village to get food for the three of us!" She ran out the door after putting on her sandals. Her voice seemed to boiling over in excitement.

"She looks like a nice girl, a bit weird but nice in all."

*Bark!*

"Speaking of weird how did we get here?"

*Bark!*

"Not the house baka-Ōkami! How did we get here in this country I mean?"

*Bark!*

"Eh? You're a wolf-dog?"

*Bark!*

"That doesn't matter how did we get from the base to here without drowning as matter of fact how did we get out the base in the first place?"

*Bark! Bark! Bark!*

"That was a trash room? No wonder it smelled bad."

*Bark!*

"You took us down a chute that leads us to the river, and we washed up here."

*Bark!*

***Gurgle* **

"Man I'm hungry hopes she gets back soon, maybe she'll bring back some ramen." Naruto grabbed his stomach, and started to rub while his other arm relaxed behind his head. Arashi decided to lie down near the bed.

*Bark!*

"I know boy."

Both Naruto and Arashi sat in silence in the house awaiting both Guren's return.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanigakure | Streets | Fifth-teen minutes later | Noon<strong>

* * *

><p>Guren walked towards the market place in the center of village, to get food for her two guests in her rush she forgot to ask them what they would want. She sighed she got excited over the favor he owed her; to be honest she was excited at the fact he didn't ignore like the people of this village. He was nice company, him and Arashi. Maybe she could him her powers…yeah right he'll probably be disgusted with it. As she turned down the street she caught some hateful words.<p>

"Look she's back look…"

"Why doesn't she just disappear…"

"I heard she can crystalize people…"

"Freak, it's no wonder nobody wants to be around her…"

"It'll better if she just never comes back…"

She hated this, she hated all them who are they to call someone a freak? Who are they to say nobody wants to be around her? They shunned her; they say hateful things at her, on one occasion a group of kids tried to bully her. That stopped when she accidently crystalized the boy's arm, when a rock hit her in the head. Since then nobody tried to psychically assault her, they just ignored her, which in some ways were worst. She wanted a friend somebody who wouldn't judge her based of her power, but somebody who would be there for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Market place<strong>

* * *

><p>She made to the market place the only place in the village that didn't care of her unique powers. In fact she made some money down her because of her powers, that's how she makes money. She walked through the smoking air and chattering of people as they bargained for different items.<p>

"I wonder what they would want to eat?"She pondered while keeping her pace down the dirt covered streets. She so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice the male walking towards her.

"Oof!" She grunted, falling to the ground on her rear, she looked up and saw an extremely pale man tall man with waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth reminded her of a snake. The male dressed in plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings.

"Sorry Mr." She apologized while picking herself up and dusting herself off. She gave a quick bow and scurried past the man, and down the market. The male watched her retreating back as it disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Oi mister!" The male was called out to a burly looking man wearing brown robes with a sash tied to his waist.

"Oh what can I do for you?" He inquired, as the man walked towards him, stopping a just out of arms reach.

"I just want to warn you about that girl she's bad news to be around." He stated.

"Oh and why is that, she looks like a normal looking girl to me." He asked with a confused look on his face.

"She's a freak with weird powers; you shouldn't get involved with her if you know what's good for you." He warned the pale man, but this seemed to interest him more. He gave a sickening grin, and nudged the man to continue.

"She can crystallize people just by touching you, its witch-craft I tell 'ya."

'Crystallize? I never heard of such ability before, hmm it must be a kekkai genkai.' He thought devising what he would do next.

'I need to find that child she would be fine vessel if developed under my tutelage ku ku ku ku.' Chuckled at the prospect of having a powerful vessel, in quest for the sharingan.

"Do you know where she lives? I would hate to run in her lair on accident." In the hopes of finding the girls home to _recruit_ her to his side.

"Well she lives somewhere in the out skirts of the village." He said.

"Oh did you hear?!" Another male popped in, panting and sweating.

"Hear what?" The male wiped the sweat of his brow and regained his breath so to speak.

"Ise saw her carry away some boy to her house in the forest. She had a black wolf with her!" He exclaimed.

"It must be her new minion; figures she kidnap some unfortunate soul." He said in sympathy for the captured boy.

"Hey mister..." He looked back and saw the man was gone, giving a shrug he turned back to the other male and continued talking.

* * *

><p>Guren ran back home with a bag filled with food and ingredients, not sure if this is he'll like but hopefully he'll understand. She let a smile grace her features at the thought of him enjoying the food she prepared for him. She slowed down when she neared her home hidden amongst the trees. Walking up to the door to enter, she entered and was greeted at the sight of both Naruto and Arashi sleeping in the bed hugging on another. She chuckled, closing the door silently, not wanting to wake the two from their sleep.<p>

She started to fix the meal she had planned for the two. Mid-way through cooking she heard a knock at the door, she immediately became on edge.

'No comes out here…' Another knock was heard this woke Arashi he eyed the door, before growling, he felt a malice presence behind the door, it felt vile and horrid, down right _evil. _Guren noticed Arashi's growling she did not want to open the door.

"Arashi…" Naruto groggily said, while wiping his eyes, he saw Guren nervously looking over at the door. He noticed Arashi doing the same, his fur was spiking upward he pinned his ears back, bearing his long fangs. He grasped the situation, somewhat at least, a stranger was knocking Arashi and Guren are weary of whoever it is.

"Ku ku ku open up little one I just want to talk that's all." The voice did not make anyone in the house want to open the door. Naruto motioned for Guren to come towards him, she tip toed over to the bed.

"Help me up." He whispered trying not to alert the hostile outside the door.

"But Naruto-san you're still injured." She whispered in worry.

"Whoever at the door is an enemy if he puts Arashi on edge."

"But-" She was cut herself off when she saw a grin on his face.

"I want to help you like you helped me." She agreed reluctantly, and grabbed his torso. He lifted his arm over her shoulder and he lifted himself from the bed. He wobbled to gain a stable stance with his knees bent, he faced the door. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he centered himself and concentrated.

"I guess I'll just invite myself in then." The voice said, as the door opened.

Naruto's eyes shot open with his exhale and let an out a war cry pushing his arms out in front of his body. The pale man was thrown back into the trees, destroying them on impact leaving a large cloud of dust.

"Arashi take Guren somewhere safe I'm going to handle to this!" He ran out the door and in to the forest where the man had landed. Guren was still wide eyed at the attack she had seen didn't hear his words until Arashi grabbed her by the back of her shirt and darted into the forest.

* * *

><p>'Ugh what was that? How was I thrown back like that?' He said as he picked himself up from the toppled trees. He looked up and saw broken trees all around him, he then saw a blonde boy coming towards him.<p>

"So it was you who did that interesting. But let's see how good you are!" He went through five hand seals.

**Fūton: Daitoppa! (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) **

A powerful gust of wind was blown in Naruto's direction, seeing this Naruto skidded to halt. He threw his hands out towards the wind. The winds was dispersed suddenly, the pale man couldn't believe what just happened. His disbelief was cut short when he was thrown back once again, coming to a stop in a nearby river.

"This boy is very interesting he threw me back without touching me! Ku ku ku I wonder what type of power he possesses!" He stood on the water's surface waiting for the boy to come for him. He wish was granted when he saw the boy jump from the tree line landing mere meters from where he was standing.

"Who are you and why were you at Guren's house?" Naruto questioned. The pale man merely gave an unnerving chuckle that sent a shiver down his spine. This served to put him on guard not wanting to get blindsided.

"I am Orochimaru little one, and I was just visiting your friend to have a nice chat."

"Liar! You weren't there for that!" Naruto yelled not believing the man in front of him.

"Oh is that so the little boy doesn't believe me such a shame." Orochimaru said in mock hurt. Naruto tiring of the man's presence put his arms out towards the trees behind Orochimaru. The trees were ripped from the ground and raised into the air; he stood in awe as the trees floated above him. Naruto threw his hands to the ground, to trees followed this motion slamming into the snake-like man. Water crashed against the ground as the trees were impaled into the river's floor.

"Not bad little one, I never seen such an interesting ability before, but you are too young to face someone like me." A voice said from behind Naruto, he whipped around but found he couldn't move after his action.

"Oh can't move can you? It's not often I use this jutsu but it seems it came in handy." He taunted, while stepping towards the boy. He looked him over noticing the bandages wrapped around different parts of his body.

"Why can't I move?"

"Because I used my **Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique). **I can't have that power running around free can't I? You look like a worthier vessel better than the girl." He said as he neared the blonde drawing his teeth. Just as Orochimaru closed in he was frozen in place as well.

'What?! I can't move my body!' Seeing the surprised look on his face Naruto gave his own chuckle.

"It looks like we both can't move can we?" He taunted the snake-sennin. For the third time today Orochimaru was thrown back through the air. Naruto felt the movement in his body return and gave chased to Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>"Arashi where are we going?! We have to help Naruto!" Guren yelled at the wolf-dog as he ran through the forest, gaining more and more ground from the battle ground.<p>

*Bark!*

"We can't just leave him there! He could get hurt or worst!"

*Bark!*

"Believe in him?"

*Bark!*

"I do believe in him but-"

*Bark!*

"I don't won't him to die." She muttered.

*Bark!*

"How can you be sure?"

*Bark Bark!*

"I just hope he's alright."

*Bark!*

"I hope he can survive until then." She muttered as she clung to fur as he ran through the forest to keep both out of harm's way.

* * *

><p><strong>Tanigakure | Street<strong>

* * *

><p>Women and children screamed as they tried to get out the war-zone. The fight had boiled into the village. The destruction worsened as the two collided in the streets, both didn't realize that were in a crowded area, only focusing on each other. The two eventually stood in a standoff in an empty street, the wind blowing, kicking up bits of debris from the ground.<p>

"Hah hah hah…"

"Oh what's the matter boy are you tiring out, we're just getting started!" He yelled out, he threw a set of shurikens towards the boy. He began to go through eight hand seals ending in a tiger seal.

**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique) **

The shuriken soon multiplied immensely, leaving no room for evasion Naruto stood firm raising one hand at the barrage.

"Arrgh!" flurry of transparent round shaped objects were fired from his palms destroying the shurikens in the air. It didn't stop there as the objects whizzed through the air tearing through building signs and the ground kicking up dust. Orochimaru was struck multiple times in his legs, chest and face he fell to the ground lifelessly. Naruto fell to one knee grabbing his head in pain and panting. He looked at the man's fallen body.

The ground beneath Naruto ripped open, revealing multiple snakes; mouths wide bearing sharp fangs launching themselves forward. Naruto swiped his hand forward obliterated the ground beneath him, along with the snakes. Smoke covered the battlefield, blinding any and all lines of sight. Orochimaru jumped from the smoke and planted a kick right in Naruto's solar plexus rag-dolling him back into a small restaurant along the street.

"Ughh…" He groaned. He rested atop a pile of broken wood and twisted metal. The side of the restaurant was a hole, no doubt the one he created when he crashed through. He stood up from the rubble trying his best to ignore the pain in his back.

"I thought I hit how did he do that?" He stood up looking through the hole; he saw Orochimaru's form walking towards the restaurant. He looked around in the empty shop and gained an idea.

"Ku ku ku what's wrong boy are you in pain?" He said nearing the shop. The roof and side shop was blown apart when planks of wood shot out. The planks directed themselves towards the sennin, he dodged the planks as each one embedding itself into the ground.

"Is that all?" He said mockingly.

"No!" Orochimaru's eyes widened as he was kicked from above driving him into the ground creating a wide crater. Naruto jumped from the sennin's body and onto the ground just outside the crater. He panted looking at the sennin's broken body. Just as he was about to leave he heard a sickening squelch from behind him. He turned to the sennin's body and saw the mouth start to regurgitate out a body. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the sennin emerge from the mouth. Orochimaru stepped out from the mouth covered in yellowish-green slime. He glared at the boy raising his K.I., Naruto stood frozen at the act.

'I kicked in the head while pushing my strength up how did he do that?!'

"That hurt boy, I grow tired of this battle…" He said in serious tone. He disappeared from sight; Naruto was flung by a kick to the head and into the building near-by. Orochimaru appeared in front of the fallen boy. Naruto jumped up from the pile with blood falling from the sides of his face, sneering at the sennin. He charged the man, throwing a combination of punches. Orochimaru dodged each one. But was nailed with a sudden kick to the ankles knocking him off his feet, Naruto took this chance and sent a fist to the sennins face, throwing clear out the building and back into the streets.

He ran towards the fallen man trying kick him once more, Orochimaru tried to counter this by grabbing his foot.

Big mistake…

The sennin's forearm and hand was shattered like glass at the power of the kick. Naruto kept powering down past the broken forearm and into his neck. This made a second crater from the impact of his body colliding with the ground.

"Arragh!"

He cried out in pain. Naruto went in for another strike but had to dodge a sword launching at him. He struck in face and arm by the sennins unoccupied arm and foot. He fell back and jumped away to avoid the sword. Orochimaru jumped from the crater and lied flat on stomach and released a countless number of snakes from his mouth. In such overwhelming numbers the snakes open their mouths to extend blades. Naruto swiped his hand destroying the snakes as the slithered towards him. Smoke once again covered the battle ground; the smoke was ripped apart by round transparent objects littering the ground with holes. Seeing no way of evasion Orochimaru formed a snake seal and slammed his hand into the ground.

**Kuchiyose: Rashōmon! (Summoning: Rashōmon) **

A menacing gate came out from the ground destroying a portion a village, the volley was staved off by the large gate. The gate soon launched a swarm of blades, Naruto stood firm as the blades neared him. The blades impacted the ground around him forming a circle around him. He fell to a knee exhausted from using his powers so much in a day. The gate collapsed leaving a rectangular shaped imprint in the buildings in the gates path with Orochimaru gone and a village destroyed in the aftermath. Naruto limped away from the broken village and into the forest, leaving many in disbelief of what had just occurred.

* * *

><p>He awoke in a dark corridor with a weird fox staring at him.<p>

"What happened?" He said while rubbing his head. The fox stared at him then titled his head at the blonde.

Naruto awoke in a dark corridor with a weird fox staring at him.

"What happened?" He said while rubbing his head. The fox stared at him then titled his head at the blonde.

"Who are you?" The fox just stared at him not answering or anything. The fox sprung up and ran down the dark halls.

"Wait!" He shouted. He got up and chased the fox down the hallway. He eventually came upon a giant room with a large metal gate with a paper on the stuck to the doors. He saw the fox sitting in the middle of the room staring up at the cage. He walked towards the fox, and picked it up in his arms, looked up at the cage in wonder of what it held.

"What's behind the cage little guy?" He asked the fox.

*Yip!*

"Really?"

*Yip!*

"Another one you eh?"

*Yip!*

**"He's not lying to you kit." **An angelic voice was heard voice was heard behind the bars.

"Who are you?!" He shouted getting into a fighting stance.

**"No need to be hostile kit; just come closer to the cell." **The voice called to him.

He was torn on whether or not to approach the cage to see if the person behind the voice. He hesitantly stepped forward to the bars. He saw two piercing ran red eyes staring at him in the darkness of the cage.

**"Don't be shy kit I won't hurt you." **The voice urged on. Just as he was about to step through the cage his body disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p>Naruto once again woke up but this time he wasn't in a dark hallway; he shot up from the sleeping bag he was in. He took note of his new surroundings; he was inside someone's tent. He looked down to his body and saw that he was bandaged up, but with new cloth.<p>

'Did Guren do this again?' He rose from the sleeping bag, and exited the tent and saw a fairly tall kunoichi, with fair-skinned with pupil less brown eyes. She had green hair that she tied in a bun on top of her head with a hair needle running through it and one short and long strands of hair with orange tips framing each side of her face, she also wore a head band.

Her attire consists of sleeveless, backless top and short tight pants, with two lapels on the front and the back. She wears an obi around her waist, as well as purple arm-warmers which extend up to her shoulders, and has bandages around her tights and ankles. She turned from the fire, and smiled at the boy.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Uh…did you do this to me?" She nodded yes to his question.

"I'm Naruto what's your name miss?" He asked.

"I'm Pakura of Sunagakure." She answered, while keeping her smile. He looked away with a blushed at her smile.

"Naruto-san may I ask you why you were lying injured on the forest floor?" She asked in curiosity. He rubbed his head in a sheepish manner and took a seat at the fire.

"Heh heh heh it's kind of long story 'ttbeyo." He laughed nervously.

-oOo-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Another chapter finished earlier than expected, next chapter might come early as well; tell me what you thought about the chapter. How was the fight scene? How was the character interaction? Etc.

**Kit:** Will he return to the leaf village? - In his current mindset he sees Shinobi and Kunoichis as weapons, and trust me it's not going to get any better as the story progresses. So it's unlikely he'll join the leaf or any hidden village for that matter, but he will return but why and what for? The will answered in a later chapter.

Did Izume awaken the mangekyou? - That will be answered next chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> Naruto, Guren, Arashi off to Kiri!


	5. Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_"No one on Titan- be it you, our mother or our father- understands who I am, Eros. I kill! That is what I do!"_

-Thanos (Earth-616)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kawa no Kuni | Campsite | Night-Time<strong>**

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

He finished his story to young woman sitting across from him. He neglected to tell her about his imprisonment in the base. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to talk about.

"That's some story Naruto-san, but I find it hard to believe that you took on an S-rank ninja like Orochimaru, especially at a young age." She mused.

"It's the truth! He was after Guren and I stopped him from taking her!" He shouted.

"I think you need more rest, you may have hit head somewhere in the forest."

"I didn't hit my head! I'm telling you I fought the creepy-snake guy and I beat him!"

**"Barely..."**

"Huh? Did you say something?" He questioned. She shook her no in response. 'Who was that?' He pushed the thought aside for now.

"Anyway I did beat him! We fought in the village near-by you ask any of those people!" He shouted to the Kunoichi hoping she'll believe his story. She sat near the fire with a thoughtful expression, snapped her fingers in realization.

"You mean Tanigakure?" She asked, he nodded, he finally had gotten through to her it seems.

"That's not possible Naruto-san." She said in a sad tone.

"Why not?" He hesitantly asked.

"The village was destroyed recently in a battle."

"I told you that -wait…what you mean destroyed? " His chest tightened at her response.

"The village was destroyed completely in a battle." She looked down into the burning fire, stroking it to keep it ablaze.

"But-what about the people there are they ok?!" In a hopeful tone, he wished that the people from the village hadn't died from the fight with Orochimaru. She looked up to him

"No…" 'I didn't mean to…I just wanted to save…But how could I have…' The thoughts going through his head, trying to justify his actions against the pale man, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get one thought out his head something that'll haunt him until he dies.

He had killed innocent people…

Seeing the despair on his face, Pakura decided to try and comfort the young boy. She walked over to the over side and wrapped an arm around Naruto, in attempt to help him.

"You should sleep now it's late." She said in a soft tone. She helped him up from his position and walked to the tent. She laid him down in her sleeping bag; she rubbed his head to aid him going into slumber.

'Poor thing must have lost his family in the village and he ran away into the forest.' She thought. He eventually fell asleep under her comforting pats.

* * *

><p><strong>Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mmm…" He woke up tiredly from his sleep. He looked around taking account his surroundings, he was in a tent, how did he get here? Then the memories of last night came back, this is the woman from yesterday's tent. He slowly inched himself out the sleeping bag, he powered through the aches in his body. Once free of the bag he crawled out the tent. He saw the ash covered spot in the middle of the clearing, but no Pakura any to be seen.<p>

"Where did she go?"

He walked to towards the middle of the campground hoping to find any clues to Pakura's whereabouts'. When he couldn't find anything he sat down on the soft grass and let out a sigh. He lay on the ground with his arms behind his head looking up at the sky.

"Maybe she went out for food, hopefully she bring me something." He said as he rubbed his growling stomach, he gained a nostalgic feeling looking up at the cloud covered sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back | Konoha| Training Ground Four | Six years ago<strong>

* * *

><p>Two kids stood on the training grounds, the two engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle. Well…as fierce as to young children can get.<p>

"You're sloppy Naruto-san. You lack a form and your punches and kicks are uncontrolled." The girl said blocking a fist coming towards her with ease. She kicked the blonde's foot from underneath him. He tried to regain his footing, as he fell to the ground. The girl saw this and kicked him once again, this time in the chest sending him backwards. He came to a halt a couple of feet away looking at the girl in disbelief; he got up from the ground and looked her in the eyes.

"That hurt Izume." He said while rubbing his chest from where the kick was placed.

"Its battle your enemy will not pull punches for the sake of keeping you comfortable." She replied stoically. He sweat dropped at her emotionless tone, she always seemed to show little to no emotion around anyone she was with. That and she to smile very little, but that'll change she is and always be his rival/challenge and like any challenge he will conquer it. He felt a familiar pain in his chest as he skidded backwards again.

"Don't let your mind wander Naruto-san it could cost you in the ninja world." She said once again in a stoic tone.

'Yep, defiantly a challenge.' Groaned Naruto, as he looked in the sky above him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back End<strong>

* * *

><p>'Izume…' He looked into the sky, but a thought ripped him from his memories. He had been so caught up from all of yesterday's events he had neglected an important question.<p>

"Arashi and Guren!" He jumped from the soft grass, he sent Arashi to get Guren away from the fight.

"Shit! I never thought of a plan to meet up." They could be anywhere at this point, he hopes they are okay, but he needs to find them.

"Where do I start?" Arashi is pretty fast they could've made a lot ground between from the fight. Right! Arashi is a dog! A wolf-dog to be exact, he could find his way to him through smells. He just has to be patient…something he is not good at…this is going to be a long day.

A kunai ripped through the trees towards Naruto. The kunai stopped mid-air just in front of Naruto's face, and fell to the ground. He was immediately on guard from the attack, turned his head rapidly in each direction. Suddenly a another kunai whizzed through the air towards Naruto, he swiped his hand across his body; snapping the kunai in half.

'Where is that coming from?'

"Well, well what do we have here?" A voice said behind him. He turned to see…Pakura?

"Pakura? What are doing? And why were you throwing kunai at me?" He said in confusion. Pakura only gave a smile…a sadistic smile; alarms were going off in his head at this point. But he ignored those alarms for now in favor of getting answer from her. He walked over to Pakura, but he noticed something was wrong...her headband wasn't the same.

"Pakura…your headband…"

"Oh and what of it?"

"It's different…"

"Oh really, well that's because I'm not Pakura!" She leapt back and started going through a sequence of hand-seals.

**Doton: Dosekiryū! (Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon) **

A dragon from the ground rose and shot towards Naruto. He dodged the massive dragon, and put both hands out in 'Pakura's' direction, a telekinetic energy wave forced the kunoichi backwards into the trees. He stood on guard for her next attack, when balls of mud were shot at him; he once again dodged them only to be struck in the stomach. He crumpled to the ground hugging his stomach in pain.

"It seems the little boy wants to play ninja." She mocked while walking to him. She grabbed him by his hair, and lifted him to eye level. "You do look like that Yondaime, what's your name boy?" It was more of an order than a question. When he didn't answer she punched him in face, cracking his noise.

"Are you going to answer boy? Or am I going to have to break something else?" He didn't answer she raised her arm back and punched him again in the noise. He let out a pain filled yelp from the blow. She chuckled at the blood flowing from his face down his body.

"You know kid this hurts you a lot more than it hurts me." She pulled back her fist, but her forearm and hand both became noticeably darker. "And this is definitely going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me." She swung her fist violently towards his face to end his life.

"Rrraggh!" Naruto yelled out through the blood flowing from his head.

**Boom!**

An explosion echoed through the clearing, Naruto, and the unknown kunoichi was thrown back from each other. He stopped near a tree, and bounced to his feet, sneering at the down kunoichi. She slowly rose from her downed position. Her clothes were littered with tears and scorch marks, her body was in no better shape as that too was covered with cuts and burn marks.

'Damn kid! What did he hit me with?!' She whipped out a set of shurikens and threw them at Naruto. The shurikens were destroyed in the air mid-way to Naruto. Her eyes widened when she saw this, she couldn't believe that just happened. She started to go through a set hand seals but was stopped abruptly. She struggled to move in a futile effort to free herself. Her body was pulled forward at an alarming speed.

She saw the blonde boy with one hand extended forward, with his teeth bared in a frightening sneer. She was defenseless for what came next, as she neared the boy his leg cocked back and was pushed back out kicking her in the stomach. She lurched upwards in the air, when she reached the peak of her 'flight'; the blonde extended both arms out.

**Boom! **

She consumed in another explosion, as she fell over lifelessly to the ground below. Her body was blackened; she gave of a horrid smell of dead flesh and hair. Naruto who smelled this odor started to dry heave. He ran from the clearing and to a near-by bush to vomit.

* * *

><p>Once he reached a bush far behind the tree-line he began heave up the contents of his stomach, after he finished he straightened his back up and looked into the sky. He gave a deep exhale, and walked to the river adjacent to the bush, to wash his mouth out.<p>

He began to take mouthfuls of water, swishing it around in his mouth to make sure all it would be gone once he spat it out. He repeated this process two more times, before he being attacked by a black blur, they both tumbled on the ground before stopping on the shore of the river. Naruto was ready to send his attacker flying until he started to lick him? His eye's adjusted to the large animal atop his body, then they widened when he saw who it was.

"Arashi!" Naruto shouted in joy, to the now identified Arashi.

"Arashi don't run off like that-Naruto?"

"Guren?"

"Naruto!"

Both ran to each other's embrace, and savored the warmth of one another. Arashi sat to the side watching the two hug, after a minute or so they broke the huge.

"Are you okay? Did you that man hurt you?" She asked in worry of his health.

"I'm fine Guren; nobody could hurt the great Uzumaki Naruto!" He declared proudly, by pointing his thumb to himself, a giggle made its way from her lips at his words.

"Are you two okay?" He asked while trying to check her for any injuries.

"I'm okay Naruto-san, and so is Arashi."

"Oh! You guys have to meet this nice lady who helped me."

"Nice lady?"

"Yeah she bandaged me up just like you did and let me sleep in her tent."

"Did she have green with orange tips?"

"Yeah!"

"Did she also have brown eyes?"

"Mm-hmm!"

**Bark!**

"That too Arashi!"

"Did she also have fair-skin?" a third voice entered the conversation.

"Yeah…have you guys met her?"

"Naruto…" Guren pointed a finger behind Naruto, he turned around and saw the very kunoichi they were describing.

"Pakura!"

"Arashi, Guren meet Pakura. She nice lady that helped me the other day." Pakura moved towards the pair who both seemed on edge of the new person. Looking over to Naruto who wore a bright smile, assuring the pair that she dosen't mean any bowed to the tall woman who returned the gesture, Arashi seemed to calm down at her prensecne seeing that she meant no harm.

"Arashi, Guren meet Pakura, she nice lady that helped me the other day." Pakura moved towards the pair who both seemed on edge of the new person. Looking over to Naruto who wore a bright smile, assuring the pair that she doesn't mean any harm. Guren bowed to the tall woman who returned the gesture, Arashi seemed to calm down at her presence seeing that she meant no harm.

"Nice friends you have Naruto, but what are doing away from camp?" She asked with a nice smile across her face. Naruto's expression went to a pained one. Pakura took noticed of this look, it was same one he had last night.

"I-I was attacked…" All tensed from his statement.

"Who did it? Are they still around?" Pakura asked in a serious tone.

"No…she's dead…I-I killed her…" He answered with his head down.

"Can you show me the body?" He nodded for hesitantly and led Pakura in the direction of the corpse. Guren and Arashi followed behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Campsite<strong>

* * *

><p>He came to a stop in the clearing just outside the putrid smell's range and pointed to the blacked body. She motioned for the three to stay in their current spots. She kept her pace to the body to examine and dispose of it. Guren who noticed Naruto was still shaken from the ordeal grabbed his hand; he winced at the unforeseen touch.<p>

"I saw a mother do this to her kid, so I figured it might help." He felt his left hand being nudged into something he looked down and saw Arashi rubbing his head in his palm.

**Bark!**

"Thank you, both of you." He whispered.

"It's finished." He heard Pakura say, he looked up and saw that the body was gone, and she was holding a scroll.

"It's gone?" She nodded at his question. He sighed in relief at the prospect of not having to smell or look at the body.

"Naruto-san I need to ask you, how did you kill a B-Rank agent of Iwa?" She asked in a serious tone. This serve to put him on edge from her tone, her eyes bore into him wanting an answer on how he not only manage to beat a B-Rank nin but kill her in a brutal way, without any tools at his disposal.

"I-I used my powers…"

'Powers…does mean a Kekkai genkai?'

"You used that weird move again?"Guren questioned while still holding his hand.

"What move?"

"I don't know what's it called, they only called it 'powers'." He stated to Pakura, who still seemed confused on what he was talking about.

"You mean a Kekkai genkai?" All three titled their heads at the word, they've never heard of such a word before. Pakura sighed at the naïve kids before her they probably haven't had any training in the ninja arts before.

"They're abilities passed down genetically within specific clans, but this isn't always the case as some ninja acquire Kekkai genkai without being a part of a clan. They're also some Kekkei genkai that works via the user's eye are called dōjutsu. Other kekkei genkai include mixing one type of elemental chakra with another, creating a new one unique to the users, which is usually impossible for ordinary ninja. It's possible for a shinobi to have more than one of these abilities, usually through experimentation, or having parents who both have a two separate kekkai genakai, though the latter is very rare." Naruto winced at the 'experimentation' he knows what that feels like more than anyone.

"Clans…like the Uchihas?" Guren thoughtfully said aloud.

"Ah I know an Uchiha! Her name's is Izume!" Naruto shouted.

"Izume, the prodigy of the Uchiha clan you know her?" Pakura questioned.

"She's my friend; we use to hang out with each other all the time!" He said rather fondly.

"Ah that's so cool Naruto! I didn't know you knew someone so famous!" Guren said in child-like awe.

**Bark!**

"We're getting off track here."

"Ah sorry about that Pakura. /Sorry Pakura-san / Bark!" All three apologized at once…even Arashi, she suppressed a smile at the three's dynamics, in favor of keeping the situation serious for now.

"Now back to what I was saying, Kekkai genkai are very powerful tools at ones disposal and sway a battle in the user's favor."

"Can you give us so examples Pakura-san?"

"Well there's the **Sharingan**, **Byakugan** and **Mokuton(Wood Release)** all are held separately by the Uchiha, Hyūga and Senju clans, but so far only one has wielded the **Mokuton **the Kurama clan possesses a high talent for genjustu. There's also the **Jinton(Dust Release)** which actually a Kekkai tōta, and the **Bakuton(Explosion Release)** of Iwa. **Jiton (Magnet Release**) of both Kumo and Suna my home village, and my very own **Shakuton (Scorch Release)**. **Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse), Futton(Boil Release)**, **Hyōton(Ice Release), Yōton(Lava Release) **all are held within Kiri, only the two of those blood lines belong to clans, and finally **Shōton(Crystal Release) **which belongs to no village that I know of. Is that good enough for you three?"

"That's so cool! All those sound so cool 'tteybayo!" His statement shocked Guren; he thought kekkai genkai are cool?

"Y-you think kekkai genkai are cool?" She looked up to the blonde, her black orbs staring into his blue ones. He nodded energetically at her question; she felt warmth spread through her chest from his nod.

"You don't think they're weird or evil?" She asked; hopeful for another positive answer. He grinned at her and answered her question. "Nah, having a cool power doesn't make you evil, its make cooler in my book!"

She couldn't believe it! He didn't hate kekkai genkai, which means he won't hate her powers! This was too good to be true! Pakura's cough split the two children from their chat, seeing that she had gotten their attention she continued on.

"Now back to the matter at hand, Guren said you had a 'weird' move?" He nodded to the kunoichi. "Does any of those kekkai genkai sounds like something you have?" She inquired. He stood in thought of the various kekkai genkai he heard, now that he thought about it those lab guys never really told the name of his power. They only referred to it as his 'powers'. He tried to match it up with the list Pakura had given him.

'**Sharingan**…no,the** Byakugan**?No.** Mokuton**? No. The Kurama one? No. **Jinton**? No.** Bakuton**? No.** Jiton**? No.** Shakuton**? No. The Shiko-Shiko-tsu-m-m…the bone one! No.** Futton**? No. **Hyōton**? No.** Yōton**? No.** Shōton**? No." None matched! He could move things just by thinking it! None these sounded even remotely like what he could do! He slump his shoulder in defeat.

"Sorry Pakura I don't have anyone of those." He uttered. Pakura sighed she listed all the Kekkai genkai she learned over the years, for all she knows there could many more out there. Yeah that could be it he could a new and rare ability, was he from a clan? She never got his surname, he never gave one.

"Naruto what's your surname?"

"Uzumaki ttebayo! Remember it!" Her eyes widened at name surname. He was an Uzumaki? But weren't the Uzumaki wiped out during the climax of the Second World War for their prowess in fūinjutsu, their island was sunk in the raging battle. But here was one in front of her, but his hair is blonde and not red, could be from his non-Uzumaki parent. They were one of the few clans who allowed members to marry outside the clan without severe repercussions. Does he know of his clan?

"Naruto-san can you give me a description of your powers."

"Well I can move stuff with my mind. And can blow things up to! I can use these weird clear balls that shoot outta of my hands and lot's other stuff." Pakura looked at the blonde; processing his ridiculous claim that he could move things just by thinking it. She looked at Guren and Arashi who agreed with his statement of his powers. She rubbed her forehead in disbelief and decided to ask for a demonstration.

"Can you prove this?" he nodded eagerly, and ran to the center of the clearing. He found a large tree, deciding that would be a great way to prove his ability he pushed his hands out to the tree. Soon the tree was ripped from the ground roots and all leaving a hole in the ground. Naruto kept focus and lifted the tree in the air he then turned around with the tree still hovering in the air.

"Tada!"

Guren clapped for the demonstration, Arashi congratulated his friend through barks, Pakura stood wide eyed at the display with her mouth agape. He ripped a tree from the ground and is now holding in mid-air without touching!

'That's…AMAZING! He wasn't lying after all! But what kind of ability is this? The Uzumaki's were fūinjutsu masters they did not have any kekkai genkai besides their Adamantine Sealing Chains and longevity. Is this something that manifested in him because of his non-Uzumaki parent? What more could he do with this?

"See Pakura-san Naruto wasn't lying to you." Guren said to the gaping Suna-agent.

**Bark!**

"I-I guess he wasn't after all." She regained herself from the shock and turned to the blue-haired child. "Do you have any abilities that I need to know of Guren-san?"

"Uh…"

**Crash!**

"Yeah do you have any cool kekkai genkai Guren!" Naruto asked excitedly, completely forgetting about the tree he was holding up causing it to crash to the ground. "You promise you want hate me for it?"

"Promise!" He said with determination in his filling blue-eyes. She held out her hand and a pink crystal formed in her palm. She looked down not wanting to see their faces for fear that they might hate her for this. She felt her shoulders being grabbed and she looked up to see Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"That's so cool 'ttebayo! You crystalize things Guren! I had idea you could do that!"

"You don't hate me for it?"

"Of course not! It's very cool!"

"And quite beautiful if I might add." Pakura added.

**Bark!**

Guren stood in shock from their words…they…they didn't hate her they acknowledged her. They complimented her unique abilities and didn't fear it. They saw her not some witch, they saw her…Guren. She felt tears welling up in her eyes from in her eyes. Soon they flooded over and streaked down her face. She was crying for the first time in her life she cried…Naruto seeing this was panicking he felt like it was his fault that she was upset. He did the only thing he knew how. He hugged her; Mikoto-chan did this whenever he cried the rare times he did cry.

"We're here for you Guren me, Arashi even Pakura." Arashi and Pakura both nodded at his statement. She kept crying in his embrace, knowing that he'll be there for her and that she had made a friend in the three.

'I guess I could take them with me to Suna I can't leave them here in the forest alone. But first I have to finish the mission to Kiri, I'm already behind schedule at the moment with all that has happened.' She thought while watching the two embrace one another.

'Naruto looks like he could handle himself if he did take on both an S-rank and B-Rank nins by himself he could handle most situations out here if trained properly. Guren doesn't seem to have the same level of raw power but like with Naruto she could defiantly improve over time, they both will forces to be reckoned with later on in life. Arashi also seems to be strong though I have no way of training a ninken properly like the Inuzukas.' She thought over the three, and whether or not to take them with her on her mission.

'I guess I have to take them with me to Kiri I can't make a two-day trip from here back to Suna, that'll waste too much time. I can't leave them here someone might discover them and try to use them for their own purposes. Throw the fact that the council was very insistent that I make it Kiri at the designated time.' She sighed she was never found of the old bats in the council, she didn't out right hate them but she didn't like either.

Guess she had no choice did she…

"Naruto, Guren, Arashi I going to ask you something important so listen up." Their met her after hearing her stern voice. Guren and Naruto had broken their hug to hear what she had to say.

"Would you three like to join me on a special mission?"

She was blissfully unaware of the serve ramifications this question and the answer that would follow would cause for the future…

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha |Uchiha Clan Compound| Izume's room | Night-Time<strong>

* * *

><p>A young raven haired girl sat in her bed alone in her dark room. She sat looking at a picture in her hand. The picture showed her and a young hyper-active blonde boy with a large smile plastered across his face. His was wrapped around her shoulder with his other hand showed a peace sign. While she had a tiny almost invisible smile on her face as well. It was the day when both went out for a night in the village with one another. He had taken this picture with the camera he had gotten from the Hokage. She flipped the back of the picture revealing words written in black on the white surface.<p>

_'Rivals and Friends to the bitter or sweet end!'- Uzumaki Naruto the future hokage 'ttebayo!_

"Your little tick even applies to your writing, doesn't Naruto?" She said as she gently stroked the words on the back. Soon the spots on the back of the picture became damp. She hadn't realized that she was crying she missed her friend she made all those years ago. Her eyes shifted into a red color with a black curved pin wheel before changing back into her regular back eyes. She laid down on her bed and feel asleep tomorrow she would start her first day as an ANBU captain and she needed to clear minded for the work that follows.

-oOo-

* * *

><p><strong>A\N:<strong> Moo…That is all. Originally the last scene wasn't going to be in the chapter but when I started to write it, it just flowed out, and it seemed to come out well or not I don't know I'm just a man damn it! Also working on devolving the characters and relationships tell me how I did what I need to do better etc. Also the Iwa Kunoichi who fought Naruto was not an OC who used a Henge but an actual character from the show, don't believe look it up. Next Chapter Naruto see's more of the ugly side of the Ninja world.

**skg1991:** How old is Naruto? When will you be returning to canon?

Twelve. Depending on how the next chapter goes it could be seven or eight maybe ten, though that's unlikely.

**LordGhostStriker:** I thought Pakura was dead at this time?

Au scenario where she's younger along with her student Maki, along with a few other characters.

**Kimimaro-Kun:** When is Kimimaro going to appear? And will he be gender bent?

Next chapter when they arrive in Kiri. Yes he will be gender bent.

**eniox27:** Stay tuned and find out next week.

**TheRagingMaelstrom:** Favorite paring? Glad to see someone who's a fan of an underrated paring.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Betrayal! Lost Loyalties and a new friend!


	6. Chapter VI

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_ "Peace does nothing to test - to INCREASE - mutants' strength. To force them to evolve into the strong."_

_-Apocalypse _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Kawa no Kuni | <strong>Takumi Village <strong>| Noon****

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

After agreeing to accompany Pakura on her mission to Kiri, she thought it would be a good idea to dress and equip them properly, for their training. Due to the fact that Naruto had no sandals, and no shirt he needed some type of gear and Guren had while she didn't need clothes as much as he did she needed weapons to train with during their trip. Arashi…she still didn't know what to do with him yet. Takumi was a good place to start because of the cheap weapons they sold, due to falling out favor of the Five Great Shinobi Villages; all their weapons were very cheap so it won't dent her bank so to speak, that and she needed to resupply her equipment, and get food for their journey.

she took her headband off and hid it away to avoid any suspicion from the people here, due to their hate to the other ninja villages. She was confident in her skills sure, but she didn't want fight if she could avoid it, especially with the two children around.

They navigated through the people along the streets of the village, nobody seemed to recognize her.

'My fame hasn't spread hear yet it seems.' She thought in relief, at the fact of nobody recognizing her.

**Gurgle**

"Man I'm so starved. I haven't eaten since yesterday sensei." Naruto said while rubbing his stomach. Guren soon spoke as well after hearing her friend.

"Yeah sensei when are we getting something to eat?" Guren asked, she also hadn't eaten since yesterday, they didn't eat break feast because of their new sensei needing new supplies.

**Bark!**

"Soon, I want to get the buying the gear out of the way first, since that would take longer." She tried to quell their hunger, but this serve to confuse the young children, to where they had stopped in the middle of the road.

"Gear?" Both Naruto and Guren titled their heads. What does she mean by gear? She turned around and faced their confused expressions with a light smile.

"Yes gear, clothing, weapons things of that nature." She explained. Naruto's eyes changed into bright yellow stars with a wide smile. "You mean we get cool weapons?!" She nodded at his words, as she did that he grabbed her and Guren's hand and darted down the street and inhuman speeds, with Arashi in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>Weapons Shop<strong>

* * *

><p>They finally stopped in front of a shop, with Naruto bouncing up and down in glee.<p>

"Is this it sensei?!" He exclaimed. She stood up and shook her head to rid herself of her dizziness. She looked at the shop to confirm what he asked, and was surprised to see it was the shop; she knew this from her previous times here. A plain wooden building with paper windows, and a sliding door, it was a local shop that bought weapons from the local smiths to sell to the public.

"Why yes this is the place Naruto…how did you know that?" She inquired the blonde boy, look up with a wide face-splitting grin to her.

"I guessed!" He answered. She nearly face-faulted from the answer, regaining her composure she stood the dizzy girl up from the ground.

"Alright Guren, Naruto**-Bark!**-*Sigh* and Arashi, today you three will be getting clothes and equipment for our trip ahead of us." She stated. As they walked into the shop, the three looked wide eyed at the shop. A different assortment of weapons hung on the walls, kunais, shurikens, swords, explosive tags, and ninja wire, but it was…very empty. Not much of a surprise, considering the lack of business.

"Wow sensei! I've never seen so many weapons in one place before!" Guren exclaimed. She ran to a glass box containing different types of kunai.

"Me neither! This so cool 'tebayo, look at all this stuff!" Pakura raised an eyebrow at his statement; he's never been in a weapons shop before?

'Ah! That's right in some villages non-ninjas are not allowed in weapons shop, unless they're in the academy. He must not have the chance to join the academy, before his sudden departure.' She thought. Naruto ran to clothing section to find him an outfit to wear. Meanwhile Guren and Arashi took to looking at the different weapons that were incased in glass.

"Pakura-sensei what do think of these?" She asked not sure of what to get. Pakura smiled at the young girl unsure of what to get for the first time. 'Just like Maki-chan.' Pakura thought of her student back in Suna.

"Sensei?" Guren inquired to her teacher. "Ah! Sorry about that Guren-chan I was just thinking about something else, but what you want to get is the basics, like a couple of scrolls, a set of kunai and shurikens." Guren nodded at her words on started to gather a set both and two scrolls.

Pakura looked downed at Arashi, who in turned looking at her with yellow eyes looking into her brown ones. He had some weird device in his mouth; it looked like a harness from the straps and pouches.

"Uh…"

**Bark!**

He gave a muffled wolf, due to the harness still in his mouth. She failed to understand what his barks meant. Hell if it weren't for the harness held in his mouth she wouldn't know what he wanted. 'How does Guren-chan and Naruto-kun understand is a mystery to me.' Thinking how both her students understood the wolf in front of her.

"You want the harness, am I right?" She asked the hybrid.

**Bark!**

"Well let me have it so at make sure it fits around you, 'kay?"

**Bark!**

"Is that a yes?"

**Bark!**

"I don't even-"

"Sensei,Guren, Arashi come over here and look at this!" The hyper-active blonde yelled out, unknowingly saving his sensei from her little dilemma. The three walked over to the other the side of the empty shop where the he was, to the changing room to be exact.

"You there?" He asked not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yes we're here." Pakura answered for the group.

"Hehehe! Tada!" He burst the curtains to reveal what he was so excited about. He stood firm with his clenched in a fist, both on his hips. His new attire consisted of a sleeveless black shirt with a face mask attached from the neck. His wore arm-guards that stretched to his elbows, with two metal gloves that seemed to fit nice and snug around his hands that went slightly past his wrist. Both were black color with grey cloth under the metal. In the middle of the both was Uzumaki clan symbol. Around his waist was a white sash, below that a pair an orange pants that stopped mid-shin, with a pair of black sandals to top it off.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It looks cool Naruto!"

**Bark!**

"It does fit you well Naruto-kun."

"Hehehe I know I do look cool don't I?" He said while putting both hands behind his head.

'That metal…its black, I've seen it before…that's right I fought a Kumo-agent back during Third War who was using that type of metal! But what's it doing here? And why is in that form?' She recalled with in her head.

"If you don't mind me asking where did find those gauntlets?" Pakura asked looking at the symbol in graved on the gauntlets.

"Gauntlets? Oh you meant these I found along with the rest of the gloves, these seemed the coolest so I got them." He said simply, she sweat-dropped at his answer.

"Well get changed out of that and bring it with you. We need to get you some tools for you." He nodded and went back to the changing rooms, she felt a nudge on her leg she looked down and saw Arashi still holding the harness in his mouth.

"Right, right I need to make sure the harness fits on you." She said.

**Bark!**

She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Kawa no Kuni | Border | Two hours later<strong>

* * *

><p>After an exhausting two hours of shopping, Pakura finished gathering equipment and clothes with food for the inspiring ninja, ninken and herself, though Naruto didn't get any kunai he just already settled for a couple of windmill shuriken, with a blue backpack. Guren on the other hand had two full sets of kunai and shuriken, with her backpack strapped around her back, Arashi walking along rather proudly in his new harness with two pouches on either side of him, what he was really proud of was the fact that he had a sheathed ninjatō in a holster on his side with the handle positioned in a way so he could turn his head and grab it with his mouth. She was very hesitant on the ninjatō part, but both Naruto and Arashi had been insisted on it. She gave in and decided that it would be better if he did have a weapon.<p>

"Alright before we move any further, I need to go over some things with you three." She said sternly. All eyes were on her listening intently at her next words. "We are about to enter one of the most dangerous wilderness in the world, this place is home to a variety of poisonous and venomous species of plants, animals and insects." She pointed towards the dense jungle ahead.

"So basically everything in the forest wants to kill us." Naruto said. She nodded. "Well I don't care about any dangerous species, I say bring it on! I'll just beat them all down because the great Uzumaki Naruto said so!" He finished with his chest puffed out, and his fist on his hips.

"Sensei?" Guren pulled on the sleeve on the kunoichi.

"Yes Guren-chan?" Pakura inquired the small girl.

"How long will it take to go through the forest?" She asked unsure on the trip ahead of them.

"Well about two days to get through Hi no Kuni and another day to cross the sea to reach Kiri." She said. The three nodded at her words. "During our trip I plan to train each one of you, even you Arashi, I want you all to be ready for the dangers along the way do you understand?" She asked in a very stern tone.

"Yes sensei! / **Bark!**"

"And no wondering away from the group, no fighting alone unless the situation prevents it, keep close to me and always stay on your guard. Now let's keep moving we have a lot of ground to cover before dark."

"Alright!" Naruto yelled out, jumping in the air along with Arashi.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi no Kuni | Six Hours Later | Night-Time<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun started to fall behind the earth as night approach. The forest became even more alive than it did previously. The sounds of various insects started chirp, rattle, and make other noises rose up even more.<p>

"This is good place to step up camp here, after that we'll rest and go over some basics for training tomorrow." Pakura stated to her new students, Guren and Naruto both collapsed on the forest floor while Arashi lied next to the blonde boy. Pakura looked at the scene behind her, and smiled.

'They managed to keep up right for eight straight hours without complaining…' She thought as she watched them pant." I'm going to go out and find some fire wood to set up a fire, Guren, you set up the tent and Naruto, Arashi you both stand guard over Guren while she does that if anything happens throws this tag at the ground and I'll come be there." She handed Guren a scroll and Naruto and Arashi both took up positions on opposite sides of the clearing. Guren bite her finger, wincing at the pain she swiped her thumb across the black circle inside.

**Poof!**

Smoke filled the space; Guren waved her hands quickly to wipe away cloud. Soon after clearing it away a collapsed tent revealed itself to her.

"Ah, just like sensei said!" She started to assemble the tent as Pakura stated during the long journey from the border. "Man this is so boring I wish I see some action or something." Naruto sighed.

"Be careful what you wish for Naruto-san it might come true." She said as propped up a side of the tent.

"Yeah yeah yeah." He waved her statement, and went back to his postion.

**Bark! **

"I know boy this verrrry boring. All we did was just walk around the lame forest for about five hours, and nothing happened just walking and walking and guest what more walking." Naruto put both his hands behind his head and looked up into the sky.

"Finished!" He turned and saw Guren standing near the tent. She turned to Naruto with a grin. "Wow Guren you actually set it up. Nice job!"

**Bark!**

"Ah, it wasn't a big deal, honest hehehe." She laughed nervously at his and Arashi's praise, rubbing the back of her head in the process.

"Nice job you three, I'm glad you listened to me and did as instructed." Pakura said while carrying several logs under her arm. "It was nothing me, Guren and Arashi couldn't handle." He declared while pointing his thumb to his chest.

"If you say so." The Suna-kunoichi walked towards the center and laid down the logs atop one another, after she finished she formed a seal with one hand, she took a deep inhale and exhaled a small fire stream from her mouth and to the logs on the ground. The action ignited the logs into a small inferno.

"There we go. A nice fire for dinner later, plus it'll keep any large animals away."

"Wow sensei that's incredible how'd you do that?" Guren said in awe.

"Yeah how'd you that! And can you teach me? Please sensei!" Naruto asked her excitedly.

**Bark!**

"Gather around so I can go over the basics with you three." She said gaining the attention of the trio. Their eyes locked on to her as she sat down near the fire and awaited her students to do the same.

"Like what sensei?" Guren gave a questioningly look as she sat down near the fire, along with Naruto and Arashi. Pakura took a deep breath before she began to talk.

"Charka." She said simply.

"Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical energy that is in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind. Once molded, it can be channeled through the pathway system, which is to chakra as the circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 tenketsu in the body. There are various methods to use ones chakra, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, like walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions." She took another breath and continued on.

"Through the process of nature transformation, chakra can be converted into a number of different natures. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one chakra nature, but they have the capacity to use natures apart from their own affinity. There are five basic natures, but in addition to these, certain genetic traits such as kekkai genkai as I said a day ago, that allow multiple natures to be combined into new natures; for example, it is possible to mix Fire and Wind into Shakuton. While many ninja can use more than one chakra nature, very few are able to combine them in this manner." She was about to continue before Guren interjected with a raised hand.

"What is my kekkai genkai a combination of?" Guren asked curiously.

"My guess is earth, Guren-chan, though I don't know what the other element is at this point." She mused, seeing no other questions from the trio she went on.

"Anyway back to what I was saying there are many different types of techniques, ninjutsu, genjutsu, dōjutsu, and so on, all require the use of chakra. However, taijutsu is different, usually requiring no chakra use whatsoever; just having stamina is all that is needed. While ninja still needs a set amount of chakra to live, regular taijutsu doesn't require any active molding or manipulation of chakra, with few exceptions. A standard attack like a punch or kick falls into this technique category." She was again interrupted by another raised hand this time by Naruto.

"So how do you create chakra?" Naruto asked, becoming increasingly worried about his crippled pathways. In his excitement he had forgotten about his serve handicap.

"Chakra is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's stamina, are molded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practicing a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead. A prominent clan is known for having large amounts of chakra, due to the fact that chakra can be passed down from parent to child."

**Bark!**

"What did he say?" She asked, becoming a bit annoyed from being interrupted so much.

"He asked like a kekkai genkai?" Naruto answered.

"Yes like a kekkai genkai Arashi, very good. But that much chakra maybe good but if a ninja can't control it means nothing." She said.

"Chakra Control is a term that refers to the control of one's chakra and aptitude at controlling it. Chakra takes time and a great deal of training to gradually build up. Thus, the key is not actually having chakra, but being able to sufficiently control and conserve it. Everyone even animals has chakra, but only skilled ninja can correctly "mold" and "manipulate" it to its fullest extent. Molding chakra involves the extraction of physical energy from the body's cells and spiritual energy from the mind's consciousness, and then mixing them together within the body. In other words, a ninja could create too much or too little chakra for a given technique, resulting in the chakra being used inefficiently. In addition, even if a ninja is able to mold the correct amount of chakra, if they cannot manipulate the chakra properly, the desired technique will not be as effective or will not execute at all. Wasting stamina and chakra will also create weaknesses like early exhaustion, which would hinder the ninja's capacity to fight long-term battles. General training methods for improving one's molding and manipulation of chakra are the Leaf Concentration, Tree Climbing, and Water Surface Walking exercises, which we'll be doing tomorrow." She stopped to allow them to process the new information, after about thirty seconds she went on with her lesson.

"Next is elemental chakra based on which ninjutsu the ninja uses, the amount of chakra will be different, as would the element the ninja employs. There are five main elemental types which correspond to the names to the Five Great Shinobi Nations: Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water. Each ninja has the potential to better utilize one of these styles and potentially more. Highly advanced elements such as mokuton and Shakuton are created by combining different elemental chakra types. Doing this is only possible with a kekkei genkai." Naruto raised his hand to signal her.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"What if you can't manipulate chakra because of an injury?" She raised an eyebrow at the strange question.

"Well if an injury is severe enough to cripple a ninja's pathways to the point where said ninja can't mold chakra, ninjustu and genjustu are out the question, even their taijustu is limit I'm afraid." She finished o the boy. She then noticed his sad look on his face.

**Bark!**

Came from the hybrid as he nuzzled his way into our protagonists in an effort to comfort him, sensing something wrong with him, Naruto took to rubbing his thick fur as he rubbed against his body.

"Oh nothing boy, I just thought that there was a chance that I might be a ninja but it seems I can't." He said softly.

"Why can't you be a ninja Naruto-san?" Guren asked as she approached the pair.

"Before I was taken from my village I found out that I couldn't mold chakra, when you said that you'd teach us I had hoped that I have some way to become a ninja but it looks like I can't." He stated somberly. Both Guren and Pakura had a look of surprise on their faces from the new info.

"Why can't you mold chakra Naruto-kun."

"My pathways are damaged because of something…I forgot what jiji called it." He rubbed his head sheepishly. Pakura sighed at his forgetfullness.

'Jiji?' Pakura thought of the name. 'Who is jiji?'

"So you can't use chakra, but wait how did you use your powers?"

"I don't know. Come to think of it I never did think of what fuels my cool power."

"Intresting…" She mused. 'He can't use chakra but he has a power that isn't fueled by chakra, he is capable of taking on two high-ranking nins by himself, and he is one of if not the last of his powerful clan, surpassed only by the Senju and Uchiha clans. And you find another kekkai genaki user with a rare ability that was rumored after a platoon of Kumo-nins were killed during the Third World, and an inelligent ninken, you really are an enigma aren't Naruto.' Pakura said as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"Don't worry Naruto-san you still have your power so you have that." She stated in attempt to up his mood.

"Yeah I do still have that don't I?" He brightened up. "I can't become a ninja then I'll become something else!"

"Like what?" Pakura asked.

"I don't know a superhero maybe, I doesn't matter I find my way, because I'm Uzumaki Naruto 'tebayo!"

**Bark!**

"I do not say my name a lot!"

**Bark!**

"Shut-up baka-okami!"

**Grrr-Bark! Bark!**

"You want to go tough guy?" Going into a stance, facing the large hybrid, as Arashi did the same.

**Bark!**

"Then let's go!" He leapt at Arashi both started to roll around on the ground trying to again an edge over the other.

"Uh…"

"They're fine they're just play fighting, it harmless." Guren chirped.

"Okay, but be sure to finish up soon so you three can get to bed, we have long trip ahead of us." She

stretched tiredly and walked to tent.

"Yes sensei!" She said, and went back to watching Arashi and Naruto fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi no Kuni | Campsite | Morning<strong>

* * *

><p>Morning rose upon the dense forest, as three people and a wolf-dog hybrid all slept inside a tent. Naruto began to stir first from his sleep we awoke to find that he had wrapped his arms around Arashi who was to his left. Guren was to his right was wrapped around his belly. Pakura like she was hwhen he first slept inside her tent was gone. He detached himself from Arashi and unwrapped Guren's arms, so he could exit the tent. Once outside he gave a loud yawn, and stretched his body. Looked up and saw Pakura dismounting the tree, once she landed she tucked a small slip of paper into her pouch.<p>

"Naruto-kun you're awake good we have some ground to cover, go get Guren and Arashi and get dressed, we'll have break feast and then we'll move out." He nodded still drowsy from waking up. She sighed at his back, and took out the paper to go over it again, that had been dropped in curtesy of a messager hawk.

Be sure to be there on time or you shall face the consequences of this council.-Suna Council

'Damn old bats stressing me get to this meeting. What are they worked up about anyway?' She hissed angrily at the councils constant pestering to get to the Kiri-meeting. 'Better fetch something from the river so they can eat before we leave.' She thought as she sprung into the canopy and to the river near the campsite.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi no Kuni | Docks | One Day later<strong>

* * *

><p>They arrive to see a large boat, tied to a large post, bobbing up and down in the current.<p>

"Man sensei did we really have keep going we couldn't stop once?" Naruto panted.

"Yeah sensei, we couldn't take one brake on the way here." Guren said as she strechted sher self.

**Bark!**

"Look at the bright side the boat is over there so you have to walk anymore, at least for another day." She said, while walking towards the boat that'll take them across the sea. "Come on its not much longer till we get there." She finished while boarding the vessel.

"Yes sensei…" Both Naruto and Guren groaned, Arashi just whined. "Oh come now it isn't that bad it's just a little boat ride is all." They reluctantly agreed.

"Ugh this is going to be such a long ride there." He said "Well do something to pass the time." She answered.

"Like what?" He questioned her.

"Tell us something about yourself, and we'll do the same." Pakura suggested in the hopes to learn something new about them. "Well sensei why you go first to show us how it's done." Guren said.

"Ok…um...how about likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, things like that. I'll go first my likes, are my student Maki, my village, and this is a new, my new students. Dislikes would be the Suna-council, Iwa. My hobbies include training, reading, creating new jutsus, and developing my students to become strong ninja. My dream…I'll keep that to myself for now, your turn Guren-chan." She motioned to Guren.

"My likes are Arashi, Naruto, sensei. Dislikes are that weird guy that came for me, the people at my old village. I don't really have any hobbies. Dreams…I guess I don't any right now." Pakura nodded at her, it was a better than nothing, Arashi perked started wag his tail.

"You want to go next Arashi?"

**Bark! **

"He said yes." Guren answered to Pakura.

"Okay." She said hesitantly, not sure of how this would work.

**Bark! Bark! Bark! Bark!**

"He said his likes are me, Guren, hunting, sleeping and play fighting with me. His dislikes are the people at the lab, cats, and collars. His hobby is training, and his dream is to become the strongest ninken." Naruto said to Pakura who promptly sweat-dropped at his translation. "Y-you got all that at just from four barks?" Naruto merely nodded at her question.

"My turn! My likes are Jiji, Izume, The Ichirakus, ramen, Red bean soup, The Yondaime Hokage, Arashi, Guren, and you sensei. My dislikes are Orochi-teme, the time it takes to make ramen, and vegtables. My hobbies are pulling pranks and watering plants, my dream is…to become the strongest person in the world!" He finished proudly. 'That's a high goal you set for yourself Naruto-kun, but if anyone can reach it I'm sure it would be you.' She thought.

"Well then now that's out of the way I'll go inform our captain that we're here so we can depart, be sure to rest up we have a day before we get to Kiri." She said. "Right sensei. / **Bark!**"

* * *

><p><strong>Mizu no Kuni | One Day Later<strong>

* * *

><p>Fog covered the air, as the group walked down the valley that leads to Kiri<strong>. <strong>They had been walking down a rocky terrain for the past forty-minutes; soon they were met by a man standing on the path, garbed black long sleeved shirt with blue stripped arm warmer on his forearms. He had black pants also with stripped blue leg warmers, decked of with a grey flak jacket. His Hitai-ate, showed he was a Kiri-nin, he saw the group and walked towards them.

"Shakuton no Pakura-dono!" He greeted, nearing the four. "And you brought guess with you, what are they your genin or something?" He asked.

"Why are you out here, I know my way to Kiri." She stated, diverted the conversation away from the kids, and dog. He started to laugh and rub the back of his head. "I came to welcome you. It's an honor to meet you."

"Thank you but as I said earlier I know the path to Kiri, especially in a straight valley." She politely turned down the man.

"Just as you say. After you." He moved out of her way, and gestured his hand to let her pass. "Man can we hurry this along already we've been walking in this foggy valley for over forty-minutes jeez!" Naruto exclaimed walking past the man, Arashi started to walk but just as he was about to pass the nin he stopped. He lifted his head up and started to sniff the air. He looked at the cliff edges, pent his ears back and growled lowly.

**Bark! Bark! Bark!**

"What? What do you mean there's somebody up there?" Naruto asked him. This put the man on edge. "Oh that's just preposterous there's nobody up there." He assured the group. Pakura eyes narrowed at his body movements.

'What's he so nervous about? There couldn't be anybody up there unless…" She was cut off when a sharp pain was felt in her back. She fell to one knee. "Sensei!" Guren screamed. She ran towards her fallen form to aid her.

"Tch! Kill them!" The Kiri-nin jumped towards the perch and signaled to his comrades. A hail of Kunai ripped from both sides toward them. Naruto raised his arms into the air; every kunai stopped and just sat still in the air, soon they dropped to the ground harmlessly.

"What the hell?! Why did they stop?! Damn it, get down there and kill them!" He ordered his hidden allies. A squad masked men jumped from the cliff-side and onto the ground below; surrounding them. They all wore mask, with a black hoodies underneath their grey flak jackets, each had a sword strapped to their backs. Naruto and Arashi jumped back to the injured Pakura. "What do we do now?" Guren asked scared of the situation around them. Laughter drew their attention to the man from earlier still standing on the cliff-side. "Make no mistake. You Suna-bitch, your death won't sate our village's grudge, but your _noble _will buy your people a brief reprieve for now. The Sunagakure bunch who offered you to us should be aware of that."

Pakura gained and angry sneer, she couldn't believe this! She had been betrayed! Used as a chip, for the benefit of others. Fell on her face, darkness covered her vision. She heard faint screaming that sounding like Guren, calling to her. If only she made it through…If only….

"Sensei! Sensei! Wake up! Please wake up!" Guren shoved desperately at Pakura's body to wake her but to no avail. Arashi stood guard over Guren with his ninjatō in his mouth.

"No! You! You did this to her! Why? Why would you do that to her?!" Naruto screamed in anger, his fists clenched tight.

"You're just a boy; you don't understand how this world works _little one_, as a said she was nothing but a pawn, something we could release our anger on for her people's atrocities."

"That's wrong! You planned to kill her just to relief your anger out on her! All because of the village she's from?!" He shouted. "Oh it seems you do understand _little boy_, but you and your little friends will serve her fate as well. Kill them!" He ordered the mask-nin who readied their weapons. Arashi hiked up his behind and his head low ready to pounce. Guren readied her kunai in hand. Naruto….sat still his head down his fist unclenched_. 'This is the world we live in!'_

"The world we live in?" He muttered underneath his breath. _'If I can't be a shinobi then I'll become something else!' _ "Something else?" He muttered. _'#11 it's time for your daily tests.' _"#11?" He sneered. The ground beneath him started to crack. _'Make no mistake. You Suna-bitch, your death won't sate our village's grudge, but your noble will buy your people a brief reprieve for now. The Sunagakure bunch who offered you to us should be aware of that.' _"Betrayed for the benefit of others?" The cracks soon spread to the walls of the valley. "What are you waiting for?! Kill them!" The squad of twelve hurled their kunai and shuriken at the group leaving no chance at evasion.

**"Show them a true predator…"** A voice whispered.

"Rrrgggh!" He bellowed to the heavens, as a large transparent being rose around the group, affectingly stopping the barrage. The platoon look at the being with stunned eyes. Half of the being's body stood in the narrow valley. It's his head was fixed with a two large slanted horns; its body was, muscular with a two circular objects around its upper forearms with four grooves in his forearms. It had no face which mad it all the more frightening. They all took a step back from this…this _thing_!

"What the hell is that?"

"What is he?"

"Is he even human?" They murmured amongst themselves. The man from earlier regained himself from the shock and motioned to his allies. "What are you doing? It's just some trick, a genjustu!" He rationalized. They shook themselves from their stupor, and charge the entity housing the group.

"I'll show you a true predator!" He yelled.

* * *

><p><em>What would come next would be forever engraved in Kiri legend…<em>

* * *

><p><em>-oOo-<em>

**A/N:** Show of hands, how many people hate this cliff hanger? Sorry about the late update some things came up that had to be deal with first, but as they say better late than never! And sorry about good 'ole kimi not showing up, this chapter did not come out the way I wanted it, hell i scrapped it twice this week, because I felt like it was shit. I even wrote a lemon to try get myself jump started, as you can see it wasn't in this chapter, but it helped me write it alot better than before. Onto the next thing, Naruto's gauntlets, and Arashi's ninjatō along with the 'entity' are all linked in my profile, along with other stuff I can't remember right now, if the gauntlet like is broken jsut copy and paste into in address bar it'll take you there. Or just google 'Thors gauntlet', it'll be the first picture that comes up.

**LordGhostStriker: **Is the Kyuubi a pairing or his future mother-figure?** That's a secret~**

Also is this before or after Kiri Bloodline purge? **Before.**

**Kit: **Plz continue I hope he meets Izume. **Oh they'll meet, when and where is my secret though.**

**reezy7: **Awesome fic, where are you going to go with arashi and will he go back to konoha? I hope this chapter answered that question and as for the second on,I think I already answered the second question in one of the previous chapter but because I'm lazy to go check I'm going to answer anyway, he will return, he just won't stay.

**LordHero: **Nice chapter, interesting choice of pairings Guren is really rare and it's actually the first time I've seen fem kimimaro, I'm taking it that the group will avoid villages since it has 2-3 kekkai genkai user's in it**. –Glad you liked it, I choose those pairings for a specific reason that I'll reveal later, the group will try to avoid villages good sir but sometimes trouble tends to find them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter:<strong> _The bloody mist!_


	7. Chapter VII

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**"The Avengers - Hah! Once, they might have posed a threat to Ultron-5! - But not to a being of living adamantium!" **

** Ultron**

* * *

><p><strong>Mizu no Kuni | Valley<strong>

* * *

><p>Blood…blood covered the grounds the…the walls…the mist itself became saturated in red. A large entity stood within the valley its arms covered in blood. Meanwhile the previous twelve masked-nin, were reduced to eight, the four that had perished had a met a brutal fate to the large figure. The ones that still stood had taken to using long-range attacks to avoid the large arms.<p>

"Shit! Nothing we do works we have to switch from weapons to Justus." One said. Others soon agreed to his tactic. "First grab his attention and we'll strike, he won't even know what hit him." He said in a low tone to avoid any wanted ears hearing.

Four disappeared from sight, leaving the rest on the ground.

**Kirigakure no Jutsu!**

A thick mist covered the air, they took the opportunity to re position themselves around the entity. One gave a whistle signaling the others to attack. They each on the ground,

**Suiton: Haran Banshō!**

A massive amount of water from the sky, crashing it onto the entity below, drowning the hard rocky surface, the water ran around the entity body leaving the ones inside dry. The water level kept rising around them. The large figure started to move its arms upward with its hands clenched in a tight fist. The masked-nins seeing the shadow, telegraphed the impending attack and dodged as it slammed it's fist into the water covered ground, this action caused the waves to crash violently against the sides of the valley. The nins struggled to keep their footing on the surface of the water. It rose its second fist in the air to attack once more, but was interrupted by an explosion to its fist. It looked up to its smoking fist and looked past to investigate the source.

The nins seeing the distraction unfold stopped there jutsu and prepared another.

**Suiton: Suigun Suima no Jutsu!**

Four large spiraling vortexes rose from the water and struck the figure from different angles, the front, both sides and back to be exact causing it to stumble forward a bit. Naruto would not waiver as he stood firm, which in tern made the being stand tall once more. He rose arms high, with his palms showing, the figure mimicked this, not wanting to find out what comes next they fired off several high powered water streams at him, while the four on the ridge started going through a long sequence of hand seals.

'This will get him for sure, I doubt he'll be able to take on four on these!' One thought out reaching the twentieth hand seal. Meanwhile Naruto was in his thoughts, battling the voice within his mind.

**"Finish them..."** It whispered.

"No...I don't want to kill anymore..." He groaned in attempt to fight the voice, the voice did not relent in its efforts.

**"They killed your sensei they deserve it..."** The voice stated gaining more volume in the statement. He looked back to Guren over a lifeless Pakura, her back riddled with kunais.

"I won't...you can't make-ngh-me I won't-ngh-do it!" He yelled grabbing his head in pain, his eyes clenched tight as his nose started to bleed, memories of his containment started resurface.

**"You've already spilled blood, what's wrong with doing it again?" **It coerced him in a softer tone.

"I-I-I..." He stuttered.

**"Killing them would lessen your pain..."**

"..."

**"Show them a real monster...an Apex Predator!" **It exclaimed. Before he could utter anymore words four simultaneous yells rang through the valley.

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!**

Four dragons appeared from the water, launching themselves at Naruto. One started to wrap around the torso of his defense, the other two went for the arms that were lowered to its sides and the fourth secured itself at the entity's throat. Naruto looked on as they began to pin its arms, his eyes widened when he saw the four in water blurring through hand seals. After they finished another four dragons rose from the depths. He couldn't defend it, his arms were pinned, if it struck they would...

**"Die..."**

Just as the dragons were about to strike, the surface of the transparent monster began to grow small lumps, it spread across it's body, including its trapped arms. The Kiri-agents didn't even have time to react to the next action, as a unholy amount of spheres the size of a small rock fired in all directions. Screams of agony echoed through the valley, blood jutted from their bodies, the water ran red the sides of the valley became riddled and red. Naruto sat still horrified at what he had done, the sickening sight of bloodied bodies floating like logs in the water. The four deceased nins lay dead on the ridge, holes scattered on their person. The lone survivor of the ordeal who watched from a distance, stood horrified at what happened. He was the shinobi from earlier, he ordered the attack that caused the lives of the men before him.

"What was that?" He muttered, taking a step back."I have to report to Mizukage-sama about this!" He said urgently as he sped off to his leader. Leaving the bloody scene behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirigakure | Mizukage Office <strong>

* * *

><p>Yagura the jinchūriki of the Isobu, the Yondaime Mizukage of Kirigakure, and the reason why Kiri will be forever known as <em>The Bl<em>_oody Mist_. He sat in his modest office patiently waiting for the Suna-envoy report, he sat with one hand propping up his head while tapped his fingers repeatedly on the hard wood desk, he stared blankly at the door. He was growing weary with each passing moment, the envoy from Suna was suppose to quell tensions within the village. Because of the last war, Suna-Kiri relations have been less than stellar, the deal he made with the Kazekage would hold over victims within his village, the mission was to ambush the powerful Shakuton no Pakura in the valley. It was simple, quick, clean and without burden to Kiri. Once done the head would be taken, to be presented to the village to show Kiri striking back at Suna. A large platoon was sent to make sure it was one, Pakura isn't a A-Rank nin for nothing. He sighed he was worried for nothing she was strong but to be able to take on twelve highly trained Hunter-nin at once? Doubtful. His door was suddenly yanked open with a out of breath nin behind it.

"Ah Kei, your back did you complete your mission?" Yagura asked, perking his head up for his answer. "Mizukage-sama, something terrible happened!" He exclaimed.

"What happened?" He said in a deadly tone putting Kei on edge. "Everything went wrong-" "Start from the beginning Kei and leave no detail out." Yagura finished.

"Yes Mizukage-sama."

* * *

><p>"So you mean to tell me that a boy killed my highly trained squad of shinobi he hunt and kill other trained ninjas by himself with a large transparent demon?" He summed up. Kei nodded. "Kei I do not take treachery lightly, the same goes for lies." He glared at the increasingly frightened shinobi. Kei gulped and began to speak. "Mizukage-sama I assure you I am not lying. I saw what happened, that <em>thing <em>is no child! He is a monster, who needs to be put down!" Kei exclaimed with trembling fist, reminiscing the scene of the Hunter-nins being slaughtered like lambs.

"Calm yourself Kei, I will check out your story to see if its true." He signaled for the nins hiding in the shadows, after they appeared he ordered them to the valley to confirm Kei's story.

"What about me Mizukage-sama?" Kei hesitantly asked.

"You stay with me, if your story is false then you'll face punishment for your actions, if your telling the truth then we grave situation on our hands." He said." Of course Mizukage-sama." Yagura got up and looked out the window over the misty village.

**Slam!**

Yagura and Kei turned their heads to noise, only to find an hysterical Kunoichi wearing similar gear to kei."What the matter Sasuki-san?"

"Its the Kaguya clan sir they're rebelling!" She exclaimed. Yagura and a Kei's eyes widened, Yagura eyes narrowed. "I should've known those barbarians would pull something like this. Sasuki gather me every available jōnin and chūnin, brief them as you meet, and get them towards the outskirts of Kiri, near their compound." She bowed with quick shunshin she was gone. Yagura's thoughts darkened, all the times that clan has pulled things like this. All the incidents were his men were killed because of their lust for battle. The burden they put on this village was enough. They worsen when one of their clansmen awakened a rare kekkai genaki, this served to increase their blood lust even more. Last month they killed several genins over a training ground dispute, now they rebel, they put Kiri in jeopardy, no they will be dealt with...along with any other kekkai genaki users, to usher in a new era for Kiri blood must be spilled.

"What are you going to do to them sir?" Kei questioned. Yagura looked at him, for a split second he thought he saw a sharingan-like pattern in his eyes. "We're going to put down these savages once and for all, after that I will purge Kiri of all kekkai genaki!"

* * *

><p><strong>Outskirts of Kirigakure |<strong> **Forest | Dawn**

* * *

><p>A pale skin child walked through the forest alone. Her vivid green eyes, two scarlet dots on her forehead which all the members of her deceased clan possessed, and shoulder-length white hair tied in a pony-tail, she wore divided down the middle on her head in a zigzag hair parting with two separate partings on either side of her face. Her clothes was torn, her face and arms were covered in dirt marks. Why did she look like this? Simple she had fought and lost the battle for Kiri along with her fellow clan members. Now she walked alone tired, hungry, and without purpose. She arrived to a lake covered in mist along with the entire forest. She looked around and saw a white flower near the ground, she approached the flower and kneeled before it.<p>

"Why do you bloom here?" She asked. She received no answer."Why won't answer me?" She asked again. Once again she received no answer, she became angered and raised the dagger shaped bone. "Its not like anyone else will see us here!"

"What are you doing?" A feminine voice said. The young Kaguya turned around and saw a blue-haired young girl behind her. She settled into a stance at the girl. "Are you from the Kiri?" She demanded.

"No, I'm from Kawa no Kuni." She answered. 'Kawa no Kuni?' The last Kaguya thought. "Where are you from?" The blue-haired girl asked. "Kiri." She answered.

The girl went into her own stance readying her kunai, the Kaguya tensed as she prepared herself as well. "Are you here to kill us?" She demanded.

"No!" She answered quickly. "I was born in Kiri, but I don't work for Kiri!" This did not calm Guren as kept her kunai up. "How do I know you're not lying?" Guren asked.

"My clan was killed last night during a failed rebellion. I'm the only left. What about you?" She inquired, Guren who was slightly calmed at her story. "Me, my friends, and sensei we're all attacked yesterday."

"Where are you staying at now?" She asked. "Why?" Guren eyes narrowed at her question. "N-n-no I just wanted to..." Her voice trailed off. "You wanted to come with us?" Guren finished for her.

"Yes." She said meekly. "I don't want to be alone, do you think I can come with?" She pleaded. Guren thought over the question. 'She doesn't look like a threat...but she could be a spy.'

**Bark!**

"Arashi what are you doing here?" She asked the hybrid that appeared from the mist, in his jaws he held a bucket, the Kaguya looked over the large animal and saw a vest with sword holsterd to his side. He presented the filled bucket to her. Guren smiled and patted his head.

"Good job, now let's leave before anybody else finds is." Guren said, as she made way for the forest, the Kaguya had a sad look as the two walked away. "Are you coming?"

"What?"

"Are you coming, you said you were lonely so I figured you would want to come along." Guren said to the dumbfounded girl. She couldn't believe what she just heard! She was offering her a place with her, along with others! They didn't look bad, nor did they fear her. Maybe they could give direction in her life. She quickly ran after the duo to catch up.

"Whats your name?" Guren asked the white-haired girl. "Kimimara."

"Kimimara...well Kimimara my name is Guren and this big guy right here is Arashi." She introduced herself and Arashi.

"Its nice to meet you Guren-san." Kimimara bowed.

"Its nice to meet you to Kimimara-san." She greeted.

**Bark!**

"Oh, you to Arashi-san." Kimimara said.

"Now that's out of the way, can you tell me about your clan?" Guren asked "What about them?" Kimimara asked somewhat confused on the matter.

"You said that they were killed in a failed rebellion." Guren asked. She gained a sad look from the memories of her dead clan. Seeing this Guren quickly tried to take back her blunt question. "I'm sorry I-""No its just that...they were my purpose, now they're gone, along with my purpose. After they destroyed a section of the village we were surrounded, I fought off some of them but in the end they were wiped out."

"Why were they trying to rebel?"

"Because they wanted to prove themselves to be the strongest, so they decided to rebel against Kiri." Kimimara stated. "You were involved in the fighting to?" Guren asked.

"Yes, because of my abilities they wanted front and center for the attack..." She trailed off, looking at her scuffed up hands, she clenched them in a fist and continued. "I was the best fighter in my clan with my powers, our leader saw that, he locked me away, when I was imprisoned he would only let me out when it was time to fight."

"Kimimara..." Guren said softly."I never liked to fight like they did, but it gave me purpose, a reason to live, even if I was being used."

"Don't worry Kimimara you won't be used like that with us, I promise." Guren said to the Kaguya. Kimimara smiled and nodded.

**Bark!**

"Thank you Guren-san, Arashi-san..." They continued on through the mist covered forest, Kimimara had a smile plastered on her face the rest of the walk over there.

* * *

><p><strong>Mizu no Kuni | Abandoned House<strong>

* * *

><p>Our trio arrived to a modest home within the forest. The home looked to been abandoned recently due to state that it was currently in. The house was well hidden due to the trees and brush around it. Kimimara admired the surprising nice home, she, Guren, and Arashi walked up to door the door. Guren gave three knocks before stepping away. Kimimara stood waiting, she wondered what would happen next. Her question was answered with the door opening, she was greeted by a taller blue-eyed blonde boy with a face-mask concealing the lower part of his face, it melded into a sleeveless black T-shirt, his right arm was bandaged up to his lower shoulder, the bandages lead down to his hand which copied his upper arm. She looked down and saw his orange pants and bare bandage feet.<p>

"Naruto-san wheres your other gear?" Guren asked with her titled in confusion. "After you and Arashi left for water I set it aside, who's this Guren?"

"This is Kimimara-san she wanted to join us so I brought her along." Guren stated simply. "What? How do you know she's not a spy or something? For all you know she could be bait for us!" He yelled.

"Naruto! Lower your voice before someone hears you!" Guren whispered angrily. "Arashi didn't smell any foul intent on her, nor did he smell anyone tracking us or trying to ambush me." She finished, a smile graced her small face as she laid a hand on Kimimara's shoulder, making look towards Guren. "Shes just like us, I figured she would like some friends." Kimimara was stunned they really were offering her a place among them, she couldn't let this slip away. She turned back to blonde male and took a step forward, Naruto tensed awaiting what she would do. Kimimara looked him in the eye and...bowed?

"I would be eternally grateful if you accept me into your group Naruto-san." Her head faced the ground hiding her clenched eyes from him. Naruto was stunned, she was practically begging to join them. He debated this, she could very be a spy sent to root them out for their actions at the valley, though Arashi disproved this, or she could be a genuinely lonely and in need of company.

'_She just like us.' _Guren's words replayed in his head, would it be so bad? Arashi and Guren waited with baited breath for his answer."I-I don't mind if you join us Kimimara." He found himself in a tight embrace by an elated Kimimara. "Thank-you Thank-you Thank-you!" She yelled in happiness. "U-uh no problem." He said, Kimimara released him from the embrace.

"Due you have the water?" He asked, gesturing both into home, after Arashi entered he closed and locked the door. Arashi held up his head to give the bucket to Naruto. "Great I'll be back in a minute." Naruto said as he disappeared down the hallway. The white-haired girl looked in awe of the home, it wasn't anything grand but to a young child who spent most of her life in a cage it was something to behold.

"So cool, is this your house?" She asked. "No. We came across this house about two hours ago, the owners were gone so decided to help ourselves." She said in ashamed tone. "Eh what happens if the owners come back?" Fearing the commotion it would bring once the residents returned. "We don't have a choice right now, Naruto is recharging his powers, as am I, Arashi needs to rest and our sensei..." Guren trailed off at the mention of Pakura. "What happened to your sensei?"

"Follow me..." Kimimara followed Guren down the hall to where Naruto went. They opened a to see a heavily bandaged kunoichi, besides the bandages she was fully nude with the sheets covering her lower body. She seemed to be unconscious, Naruto sat over her rubbing her head with a wet towel. She looked over to a worried Guren, and asked. "Whats wrong with her?"

"When we came to this land we're met by this man from Kiri who said he'd be our guide, then... we were ambushed...our sensei was hit multiple times in the back after we escaped we tried looking for the boat we came in with." Guren took a deep breath before she continued. "But our boat surrounded by these guys in masks along with other nins not in masks when we got there, so we ran into woods to escape from them, almost a day went by before we lost them two hours later we found this house in the brush so we shacked up here for now." Kimimara was both shocked and amazed at the story, they escaped from hunter-nin the best trackers in Mizu no Kuni if not the world but they escaped them!

"We don't know what to do next we hoped that she would wake up soon and sensei could make plan for us." She looked over to Pakura "For now we're just resting." Kimimara nodded in understanding of the situation. "Now let me show you to one the rooms." Guren offered, Kimimara bowed and accepted the offer, both left Naruto to care for the injured woman. Later they arrived to a unused room with a single bed and dresser, probably a guess room by the looks of it.

"I hope I'll do for now. The bathroom is a door down from yours. I'll be here if you need me." Guren left her to her own devices. She sat on the soft mattress to admire the room. She laid down and started to drift off.

* * *

><p><strong>Mizu no Kuni | Abandoned House | Nighfall<strong>

* * *

><p>Night descended upon the hidden home in brush, as all in the home slept from the long day. Naruto, who was sleeping beside Arashi, awoke from the sound of him growling. He rubbed his tired eyes to rid himself of the drowsiness.<p>

"What is it now?" He asked. He got up still groggy from his rude awakening and trudged on, he followed the hybrid to front door. Naruto was confused only momentarily but soon got the message. He darted to Guren's room. "Guren...Guren, wake up!" He whispered urgently. She slowly rose from her sleep, her eyes barely opened. "What is it Naruto-san?"

"I think someone might be scoping around outside." He whispered. "Arashi was growling at the door, I need you to go to sensei okay?"

"No! You can't do this alone Naruto! Who knows how many might be out there!" She whispered back angrily. She sprung from the covers and ran down the hall. "Guren! Guren! Tch! Arashi go watch sensei, I'll go watch the door." He ordered, the large hybrid ran down the hall to their sensei's room.

Guren stopped in front of Kimimara's room, she opened the door to find the young girl still asleep. Guren ran over and shook the girl awake, Kimimara startled by the action formed a dagger-shaped bone. "Guren-san? What's going on?" She stopped speaking when she saw her lift a finger to her lips. "Someone is spying on us, Arashi thinks it might be a hostile. We are going to get our gear together to escape out the back, can you gather food from the kitchen and put into our bags?"

"Of course!" She said filled with determination."Thank-you Kimimara-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Outside <strong>

* * *

><p>Outside a shinobi, dawned in a standard Hunter-nin uniform surveyed the house known for housing a well known kekkai genaki user. He trekked the forest looking for her home. Ever since the Kaguya rebellion Yagura had been rallying the people in an effort to support his cause. He focused his right towards the home, he lifted up two fingers to his mask and concentrated. Soon his world became black and grey, with several blue energies inside the home.<p>

'Kids...it had to be kids...' He cut the flow,and began to think about this terrible event, this atrocity, Yagura's attempt at 'bettering' Kiri.

_The Purge_

Yagura wanted to 'cleanse' Kiri of all kekkai genkai, he gathered many able-bodied ninja to search and execute any 'freaks'. During his hateful speech toward them, he noticed civilians crying out for blood. Along with some ninja, in the course of the day four groups have been rounded up and killed. Women, men, and even children dragged from their homes, into the streets to be strung-up in for all to see. Yagura played off the distrust of the civilians and ninja when it came to the kekkai genaki users. The rebellion boiled it over and many were happy to report even kill ant users found within the village. And those who harbored no ill feelings to the users, stayed quiet for fear of Yagura's wrath. Ever since he made examples of the vocal minority, nobody dared speak out against him. This included the ninja within the village as well, every knew of Yagura's zero tolerance policy when it came to betrayal.

The bushes started rustle to reveal two ninja wearing standard jōnin attire, the man had black hair, black eyes, and light skin. His eyes met the mans flak jacket, it was covered in blood. The males face was in smirk taking account his expression.

"So user tried to escape into the forest, but I guess he wasn't quick enough." He shrugged. His tone made it clear that he enjoyed killing that man. "Shut-up Kei we have a mission to complete."

"As if some freak could beat me. Especially some overrated kunoichi at that!" He snorted with his arms crossed underneath his chest. "You really like to hear your self talk don't you?" The third replied back."Its true an elite jōnin my ass. Elite bitch is more like it!" He finished with a sneer. "You're just mad because she kicked your ass, anyway whats our plan of attack?" He moved the conversation over to Suma. "Alright there are several signatures within that house. It's about five in total, a dog, a boy, two girls, and a woman." He stated he rose to from his crouching position to look at the two behind him. Unlike most Hunter-nin in the corps his mask was in the shape of an Kitsune, it lacked the symbol of the village, only elite officers of the Hunter-corps could wear these mask types.

"That's strange." Kitsune arched his eyebrow at his statement. "Whats strange Kuma?" He asked.

"Well why does she have a dog, better yet why does she have kids with her?"

"She may have taken in refugees during the purge, it doesn't matter all must be eliminated or captured, if they show signs of any type of kekkai genaki." He said sternly.

"Our primary target is Terumī Mei, she is extremely dangerous, she has two kekkai genaki in her possession and is a highly skilled kunoichi. Our secondary target is any other users that might be inside. Watch your corners, are we clear?" He ordered. They both nodded, in a quick burst they disappeared from sight.

-oOo-

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This came out later than expected, Christmas, new games, and what-not delayed this chapter. As you can see our the group cannot seem to rest long can they? Being in the middle of a village wide slaughter would do that, and poor Pakura is still out-of-commission, what will they do? Find out next chapter to find out!

**Guest:**

So is pakura dead or alive and if she alive or brought back to life cause of some T.K. Awesomeness who is she paired with?

**She clinging to life right now, and I haven't given it much thought.**

**Z3non:**

will Naruto end up going to konoha again sometime? and what are his motives for konoha?

**Yes, and its a secret~**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Survival!


	8. Chapter VIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

** "What will you do when your friends, your enemies, your lover, are all Darkseid? When there is one body. One mind. One Will. One Life that is Darkseid. Will you be the enemy of all existence, then?"**

**-Darkseid**

* * *

><p><strong>Mizu no Kuni | Abandoned House | Nighfall<strong>

* * *

><p>The lights within the house cut off abruptly leaving the group in darkness, Naruto instructed Kimimara to Pakura's room, with Guren as he waited silently in the living room along with Arashi. The masked-nin appeared in the darkness of the room. He moved through the room towards the hallway, just as he reached it he was stopped by a large animal sinking its teeth into his arm. He let a pain filled grunt as he attempted to shake the beast of of him. Tiring of the lack of progress he pulled a kunai from his pouch, he reared back his arm to swipe its throat but was stopped suddenly when he was driven backwards into the wall. He turned his sight over to a blonde boy to holding his hands up at him.<p>

'What was that a kekkai genaki?' He said in surprise. 'He didn't even touch me but he still sent me flying. I need to confirm this.' He said before checking his injured arm, it was layered in several gash marks flowing blood onto his torn sleeves. He saw the boy gesture to his companion, he would have complimented him if not for the fact that a large dog was coming at him. He quickly reached for his pouch, he pulled out a paper wrapped round object. He threw at Naruto causing a large smoke cloud to form. A flurry of shuriken ripped through the smoke Naruto swiped his hand across his body deflecting them all. In a flash the nin appeared in front of Naruto, he kicked the boy square in the gut, the force of the kick sent him through table in the dining room and right through the kitchen wall.

'That should put out of commission for now, but what was that attack? He deflected my shuriken easily. A jutsu? Or maybe it is a kekkai genaki.' He thought over the strange attack, before dodging a bite from the angry dog. "Woah now, just calm down no need to escalate this." He tried to soothe the angry beast but ultimately failed in doing so. For the beast ran at an impressive speed, he tackled the nin who was surprised at the speed. He got over the surprise to push it back. The nin pulled his sword from his holster on his back, he flipped it into a reverse grip and crouched at the dog. Arashi growled and turned his head to grab his own sword, the nin looked on at surprise at the hybrid holding a sword at the ready.

'Won't this be a story to tell the boys back at the base.' To think that he would soon engage a large dog in kenjutsu was just insane. "Alright show me what you got ninken." He jeered on.

**Boom!**

An explosion sent him rocketing forward, Arashi jumped at the airborne nin and slashed through his head. The nins body fell lifelessly to the ground, Arashi checked the body to confirm the kill. He whipped his head back to block a strike to his back. The nin twirled his body down to kick Arashi, he succeeded, causing Arashi to be pushed back into the wall. He yelped at the collision, he lifted his head up at the nin.

"Impressive, you defeated my blood clone, I didn't expect you and your master to do that." He said gesturing over to the bloody puddle on the ground. "That clone was 20% of power, their designed to take more punishment than regular clones." He lifted his sword up and drove it down only to meet Arashi's blade. "Rggh!" He quickly turned his back and was hit hard by the blonde boy. His eyes widened at pain from the hit. 'What was that?! Did I get hit by a kid or a anvil?!' He recovered his footing and went to evading the hits from the blonde. He saw the boy rear his fist back, this gave him enough time jump over the boy, this evasion saved his life for when Naruto finished the punch the wall behind him was obliterated completely. He fought to keep his jaw from dropping, he just destroyed the wall in a single punch! 'What is this kid?!' He thought.

He noticed Naruto's chest moving up and down in motion that signaled his nearing end. "Ah I see you don't have control over your powers huh? You're putting to much energy into your attacks and now you're wearing down." What was he talking about? Putting to much energy into his attacks? He just did what he did and his powers would do the rest. Now energy is involved? He really needed to find out more about his powers.

"I'll show you! You and your bastard friends tried to kill me and my friends and I won't forgive you for that!" He yelled, he rose an eyebrow at his words."Kid what do mean 'my friends' attacked your friends?" Naruto grew angrier at him, he clenched his fist and sneered. The man noticed the walls begin to crack around the boy. "You know what I'm talking about! Your friends at that valley! You hurt my sensei!" He yelled as pieces of debris floated around him.

Valley what valley? But then it hit him ' ...valley the valley outside of Kiri! Where the platoon of hunter-nins were killed!' He knew of that incident being a high-ranking member of the corps how couldn't he know. The valley had been closed off and has now been renamed the 'Valley of Eternal Screams' from the screams of pain and anguish that still echo through those rocks. The monster that killed those men...the one that painted the walls...the one who stained the sky...the one who bloodied mist...all in red was the work of this child! He couldn't afford to slip this...kid could not be underestimated, if he slipped up again then he too would join his comrades. Naruto charged the male from the front while Arashi charged from the back.

_The Apex of the bloodied mist..._

* * *

><p><strong>Pakura's Room<strong>

* * *

><p>Guren and Kimimara stood in the darkened room, both faced opposite directions awaiting any attacks from any side. Guren held a kunai to the door, while Kimimara held a bone protrusion in her hand. They surveyed the room for any distortions, they spoke little wanting to avoid alerting the intruders in the house. Kimimara's eyes hardened, she threw her protrusion into the corner of the room.<p>

**Thunk!**

"What was that all about?!" Guren whispered frantically, she kept her back to Kimimara as she formed another protrusion. "They're here." She whispered, Guren eyes widened, then narrowed as she gripped her kunai tighter. Four shuriken whizzed through the air, Guren struck the shuriken while in midair. After they fell to the ground she reached into her pouch, grabbing a set of her own shuriken she flung them into the darkness.

**Thunk!**

**Thunk!**

**Thunk!**

**Thunk! **

Guren waited, she didn't exactly know what she was waiting for but she waited. Another four kunai whizzed through the black room, Guren deflected the shuriken once again, she took out a set of shuriken but was stopped when she heard metal ripping through air. She abandoned her attempt to take up blocking off the airborne weapons, two shuriken struck her in the thigh and arm. She cried out in pain, dropping to the ground. She looked up to see more shuriken thrown at her, she froze...

This was it...

The end for her...

Just as she found people like her...

Just as she found someone who could understand her...

All wrenched from her in a single fell swoop...

No...it can't end like this...

The shuriken drew closer and closer, but as they reached her something amazing happened...Guren opened her eyes to find the shurikens in cased in had not struck her, it is as if they vanished. Guren began to feel dizzy, she struggled to keep herself conscious, looks like what ever she did took it out of her. Kimimara grew more weary of the silence,she had not looked back yet for fear of being attacked. They had to be somewhere but where? If this dragged out any longer they would be killed or captured. They needed to form a plan quick to get eyes on the enemy, a light bulb went for her she found a way to reveal the enemy.

"Hey Guren do you have any explosive tags?" Kimimara whispered very lowly. Guren who still was fighting of unconscious whispered back a 'yes'. "Hand me a tag, and I'll do the rest." She motioned her hand back, Guren reached back to pull out a slip of paper from the pouch, she carefully and slowly handed to Kimimara initially having trouble at first. Once the tag was in her possession she formed a bone from her hand in the shape of a dagger with a hook at the handle. Once attached she flicked her wrist in the direction of the wall, no sooner did a large explosion engulf room. Guren was rocked from her battle with unconsciousness and to the floor. She pushed herself to her knees, she caught a glimmer in the corner of her eyes. She turned to see the crystallized wall shinning from the new-found light. She almost found the sight beautiful...

Almost...

If not for the horrifying sight a man frozen still his arm outstretched with the shuriken in cased as well. His expression was contorted in surprise no doubt from the crystallization. Guren took note of his position, he was in the corner of the room near the ceiling with one hand on the wall and the other throwing the shurikens. She didn't know if he was alive or dead right now, as long as he couldn't move was what mattered right now. Now it made sense why she was tired, crystallizing the corner and walls exhausted her.

'Figures...they didn't vanish they just stopped.' She groaned at the pain in her thigh and arm. She turned around to see a large hole in the wall that allowed the light to be let in. "All you alright Guren-san?" She heard Kimimara's voice call to her as she fell unconscious. "Guren-san! Guren-san!"Kimimara yelled frantically trying to wake her back up.

"Heh heh heh...you freaks sure are smart." A man fell to fell, landing a few meters from Kimimara. He grinned at the development, three freaks to himself, oh how'll he enjoy removing these abominations from Kiri. He looked over to his partner with a frown.

"You even got Kuma eh? You freaks are to pay for that with-" His eyes widened when he saw the unconscious kunoichi in front of the Kaguya. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, that Suna-bitch from the valley was here! But wait that means...oh no! Just as he was about to form a seal he was kicked in chest. He landed outside on a bush. He jumped to his feet to avoid the charging Kaguya, who slashed the bush in half. He landed again only to be met by Kimimara again, this time she went stab Kei who narrowly avoided the blow. He pulled a kunai out to combat the onslaught, his kunai was blocked by a the bone-sword. She twirled her sword down to his thigh, he grunted as the sword pierced his flesh. She pulled it free and he took the opportunity to jump back.

"You little bitch,you're a tough one huh? But that'll get so far in this fight, I've been a ninja since before you were a weapon kept under lock and key by your clan." He sneered. Kimimara whirled the sword in her hand, flicking off the blood that previously stained it.

Her not answering served to anger him, who the hell does this freak think she is?! She charged again, Kei formed a Tiger-seal, he smirked at her direct path.

**Suiton: Suiryūben!**

An orb of water formed in front of Kimimara, she didn't stop her charge which made his smirk grow into a grin. The orb formed many whips that went into her direction, she was too close to dodge the attack. The orbs pierced her body through the chest, thigh, arm, stomach and head, killing her instantly.

Or so he thought...

But 'Kimimara' soon faded away, leaving the nothing but the jutsu in the middle of the field. 'What the hell?' He thought. 'Where did she-' "hurk!" His filled with pain, his legs with numb, his mouth filled with blood. He turned his head down to see two white objects sticking out from his body. His world darkened leaving as his face came up with a small bloody grin. "Heh not bad...mot bad at all..." His fell to ground lifelessly. Kimimara looked at his body, she stared at the corpse, she bowed once and ran to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Living Room | During the Explosion<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Boom!<strong>

The three battling in the living room, stop momentarily at the Kitsune masked-nin frowned. 'An explosive tag? But that wasn't part of the plan.' He ducked to avoid a strike from the boy, he punched him in gut, Naruto hunched over grabbing his stomach in pain. He went to grab the boy but was stopped by a slash that would have severed his hand. He blocked the next swipe with his sword, Arashi pounced at the nin. He formed a water-whip with his free hand and struck the hybrid, Arashi yelped. "Bastard!" Kitsune was thrown backwards into the wall, the force was enough to send through the other side and outside. His whip dispersed into a puddle on the grass.

He sprung to his feet to dodge a couch thrown at him.

**Crash!**

Naruto thrusted his fist forward creating a devastating force that shattered the ground, and crippled the trees. He sent back into a lake and sank beneath the surface. The bubbles soon stopped, Naruto dropped to his knee panting.A liquid mass was brought forth from underwater, Its power to kill and maim was obvious by the spinning motion of the compactly pressured water. The water rose high above the surface, it soon brought itself down hard upon Naruto. Naruto stayed above the surface as the onslaught continued, he coughed up any liquid that found its way into his mouth. A kunai tore through the water in Naruto's direction, he threw a hand up and the kunai bounced in another direction. Unfortunately this caused Naruto to fall beneath the surface of the water.

He was losing air quickly as the bubbles raced up to surface. He fought against the current in attempt back up, but couldn't over come it. He thought desperately of a plan as he sunk to bottom of the constant flood. Naruto eyes widened at a sudden thought, he binded himself in place with his feet touching the ground, he looked up and launched himself upwards with incredible speeds. He crashed through the surface and into the air. He looked over the lake looking for the source of the attack, unable to find the source, he did the next best thing, he guessed. After reaching the peak of his jump he angled himself down into the middle of the lake. He repelled himself with a vengeance, a drill like water formation shot up to meet him. Naruto put his fists out in front of him and a transparent spear formed around his upper body. The formation was dispersed but the shielding and right down into the water went Naruto.

**SPLASH!**

Water was thrown outwards and crashed into the tress that surrounded the lake. The once filled lake was now only half of what it use to be, the forest floor and shore were soaked, puddles littered the grounds, trees were splintered from the impact. Naruto appeared above the surface, and swam to shore, he staggered on the muddied surface before settling down on his rear. He coughed furiously, his shirt was turn along with his mask. The soaked bandages began to unravel exposing a scarred arm, and something he didn't want to see.

_#11_

His tattooed palm a permanent reminder of that hellish lab in Kusa. He fell back and looked into the night sky, the lights that littered the darkness known as stars, the moon light shinning on the water marked ground. He sighed, boy was he tired he hadn't fully charged up when he began the fight now his running on fumes. Raised his marked hand above his face to look at the mark.

"I need find away to get rid of you..." He said to no one in particular. "Funny I was just thinking that." A voice said. Naruto darted up to the lake to see the hunter-nin rising above the surface. His flak jacket was torn off, his black hoody was covered in scuff marks and tears, his mask was cracked over the eye to show how his black hair stopped right above his eye. "You managed to survive my jutsu, a B-Rank jutsu at that, truly Interesting, hey kid whats your name?" He asked as he walked across the water.

"Why do you care?" He stopped his walk about six meters from the boy. "So far you survived an A-Ranked ninja, me, you killed members of my corps, you have strange powers, and you've survived an B-Rank jutsu." He pointed out, Naruto who looked surprised was still not convinced, he sighed. "Besides at this point one us won't leave this forest alive." He said seriously, Naruto heart started to pound in his chest, this guy was going to try to kill him, what makes its so dire is his depleted reserves.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto...and don't you forget it!" He claimed as he sprung to his feet, and pointed a thumb to himself. "The soon-to-be strongest man alive! Believe it!" He declared proudly. His eyes widened, this kid...he chuckled. "Even in the face of certain death you declare your name, and surname along with your dream. You remind of myself kid, a dreamer, striving to be the best. I know your name so here's mine. Uzumaki Menma, future Mizukage!" Menma declared back with the same amount of pride. Naruto was shocked, an Uzumaki! But he didn't have any family!

"Don't space out because I won't hold back anymore." Menma said, Naruto broke from his stupor to settle in a stance. "Hmph! I won't either!"

They stood still, unmoved, Naruto put both hands to fire off his bullet. Menma dodged the deadly spheres as they shredded the water and trees behind him. He flung a set of kunai only for it to be stopped and sent back. He formed a seal and was substituted by a log. Naruto quickly did a 360 to find him, he blocked a punch to his temple, and delivered his own. Menma caught the blow by Narutos wrist. He twisted it sharply, he kicked Naruto in the back his knee to force him down. He went to punch the blonde in the jaw only to be caught by Naruto. Menma twisted his hand to distract Naruto, this succeeded as Naruto lost focus and paid for it with a hard blow. Menma grabbed Naruto by his hair and slammed his knee into it. Blood coated his knee from looks of it he broke the blondes nose.

Naruto dazed couldn't defend himself from the next kick, this time it was in the gut. He lurched over spilling out blood from his mouth. Menma grabbed his collar and sent the pre-teen flying. He landed harshly on the ground. Menma walked over to Naruto who struggled to get up, as he neared his form he saw a familiar gleam in the tree. He approached the gleam to see what it was. He grinned to find out that was his sword. He yanked it from the tree, and turned to find Naruto in his face. Naruto headbutted the nin on the bridge of his nose, Menma rocked back he held a hand to his bloodied nose. And saw Naruto with a sneer as cocked another fist back, Menma did not try to challenge the blow, a wise decision as the tree and several other were destroyed by the force. Menma slid across the soggy ground and formed a seal with a single hand. He inhaled deeply shot a solid stream of water, which impacted a transparent object as it did not hit Naruto. Naruto showed both palms to Menma, recognizing the attack he formed a seal.

The spheres shredded through the night air, the impact of the spheres sent him sailing backwards, Naruto held his hand up stopping him, Menma was soon brought back down to Naruto who punched his gut once they me. But Menma bursted into water.

"?!" Naruto swung his arm back to see the real Menma using an dragon seal.

**Suiton: Ja no Kuchi!**

The water gathered into a large snake that launched itself at Naruto. Naruto was swallowed hole and carried up high only to be slammed harshly into the lake. The disturbed water returned back to a peaceful state after the impact. Menma watched the still lake for any any signs of movement, two hands shot from the water, and immediately clapped together. Two trees were ripped from the ground, Menma sliced through both trees, but struck by a tree from behind. Naruto jumped from the water with a arm stretched at the down man, a force that shattered the forest floor made it way to the elite ninja. He flung backwards into the broken trees.

'Damn that was nice...ngh...he broke some of ribs with that move.' He stood up slowly using his sword to prop him up. 'Just think in few years he'll be a force to be reckoned with...that's if he survives this fight.'

He got up to his feet and stared at Naruto, his bloodied broken mask said it all. In a speed Naruto couldn't track he closed the distant with his sword he slashed Naruto's arm that had been used to send him backwards. The limb that had been served from the shoulder fell to the grass. Blood spurted from his stump, Naruto cried in pain of the amputation, he fell to the ground wretched in absolute agony. Menma lifted his sword over the blonde to end him, the crimson soaked blade hovered over Naruto who couldn't even focus on what was going on around him.

**Shakuton: Kajōsatsu!**

His arm touched by flaming sphere, no soon after did his arm began to wrinkle and dry to a dark brown color, he dropped his sword which stuck itself into the ground near Naruto. He clutched his destroyed arm letting out shouts of pain. The entire arm was rendered useless as he couldn't move it at all, he dropped to his knees holding the useless limb.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't mummify you, you Kiri-bastard!" Menma turned to where the orb had gone to see a bandaged up pissed off Suna-kunoichi, with her fist clenched, her face in a sneer, and top it all off, she had three burning spheres hovering in a circle around her. Menma knew now of the kunoichi, for it wasn't their original target, no this was the 'offering' from Suna. Who reportedly was struck multiple times in back when she was last seen.

"Well?" He looked up to still angered woman, who crossed her arms underneath her chest, the orbs never stopped moving. Menma now knew who would leave this forest alive.

And it wasn't him.

-oOo-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The reveal of the hunter-nin turns out to be Menma...surprised? No. Okay. Naruto has been handicapped, Pakura is awake and pissed off, Arashi and Guren down what'll happen next? Guess you'll find out next chapter~

Also to one the guest review on Izume:

Izume is a female version of Itachi so if I mentioned him it was by accident.

**OohKillem:**

**There won't any drastic appearance changes bruv.**

**Guest:**

**Thanks for input and funny example.**

**DragonPony022:**

**Zabuza has already taken Haku, but fret not they will meet in the future.**

**Shadow Mercer 99:**

**Pakura's got this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: <strong>Wrath of the Kunoichi!


End file.
